


Taming the Blue Eyes White Dragon

by GRiDGALAXY



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRiDGALAXY/pseuds/GRiDGALAXY
Summary: (Created as a gift for Green_Phantom_Queen because she has gifted me quite a number of things and she's been a great inspiration in me creating Rejecting Freedom. Go check out her work! The basic concept of Kaiba being hypnotized by Ryoken was where this fic stemmed from and was the idea of GPQ. This fiction is loosely based off of Rejecting Freedom and GPQ's 'Between My Brother and Me: Mors Omnibus' series, so there are a heap of similarities in plot points and events.)Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp is kidnapped by the leader of the Knights of Hanoi, who has the intent of hypnotizing him. Are his intentions genuine or selfish? His intentions are deeper and messier than they first appear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green_Phantom_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Phantom_Queen/gifts).



“Hey there.” A deep voice came from inside my office, just in front of the door.  
I looked up from the spreadsheet on my computer and looked at the source of the voice. A boy who looked to be around my age stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded and an insufferable smirk on his face. He wore a pink shirt, black pants, a grey jacket and a backpack. Who was this guy, and how did he get into my office!?  
“KAREN!” I yelled, leaning back into my chair, “Who is this person? Why have you let them into my office? I thought I specifically said NO APPOINTMENTS today!”  
My secretary didn’t answer.  
“KAREN?!” I shouted once again. Still no response.  
“Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ryoken Kogami.”  
“Never heard of you.”  
“Yes, you haven’t heard of me. I didn’t come here and expect you to have prior knowledge of my existence.” The boy who claimed to be ‘Ryoken’ unfolded his arms and began walking towards my desk, making sure to close the door behind himself.

“How exactly did you get past my secretary?” I glared at him. He stopped halfway between the door and my desk.  
“I used my good friend chloroform.” He produced a bottle from his pocket and tossed it onto the floor. As it rolled to the side, I could see that chloroform was written on the label in big bold letters.  
“Oh, so you’re a shady figure. What the hell do you want? I’m busy!” I hissed.  
“I’m rather busy myself so I thought I’d made this quick for us both.” He put his bag down and zipped it open.  
“Are you going to answer my question or not?” I spat, standing up from my chair.  
Ryoken said nothing. He just pulled a gas mask out of his bag and put it on.  
“Wait, are you-” I began, realising what that mask implied. However, I stopped talking when he pulled a canister out of his bag. This was bad.

“Night night, Kaiba. Sweet dreams.” He said, voice distorted by his mask.  
“Stop that right now!” I barked, vaulting over my desk. But I was all too late. Ryoken twisted the upper section of the canister, and a cloudy gas began to escape it, filling the room quickly. I held my breath and bolted towards the intruder. Ryoken side stepped to dodge me, and I swung around and tried to land a hit on his head. He swiftly grabbed me by the wrist and pinned me to the ground.  
“Holding your breath, are you?” He asked in his altered voice, “You might as well just breathe in. get it over and done with. After all, I’m not letting you out of here until you pass out.”  
I tugged away from him but to no avail. Ryoken’s hold was too firm and wouldn’t allow me to move at all.

My urge to take a breath grew stronger as I held my breath for longer and longer.  
“Come on, just inhale…” He cooed, leaning in close to my ear. His unearthly voice sent shivers down my spine.  
Ryoken had been right. I needed to breathe soon. I couldn’t get out of here with the way he was holding me down. Nobody was coming for me. I couldn’t hold my breath forever. No matter what I did right here, right now, I wouldn’t make it out of here safe. Ryoken would be dragging me somewhere.  
What was the point? He was right. I might as well get this over and done with.  
“Bastard…” I croaked, before inhaling.  
“That’s better. Sleep well.” Ryoken gave my head a pat and released his hold on me. As I lay on the floor, my eyes became heavy and the need to sleep set in. My eyelids slowly slid shut and my mind went numb.

Then everything went black.

\---

His eyes fluttered a little and he groaned as he started to wake up, the sleeping gas finally wearing off.  
“Hello again, Kaiba.” I caressed his cheek and smirked.  
“Wh… what…?” He blinked at me, then his eyes filled with disgust, “Oh, that’s right. You were kidnapping me last I remember.”  
“I was, but you don’t need to make such an unpleasant expression, Kaiba.” I chuckled.  
He tried to get out of the bed he lay on and I sat on, but quickly discovered both of his hands had been handcuffed to the head of the bed.  
“Ugh... what the hell…” He growled.  
“I can’t have you running away after I went to so much effort to get you here.”  
“Quite frankly I don’t want to be here.”  
“I noticed, but you’ll change your mind on that soon.” I started to play around with some of his brown locks of hair. He thrashed his head away from my hands immediately.

However, that sudden action caused him to lose his breath and he was stuck panting to catch it again.  
“Ah, that must be the sleeping gas. It’s going to keep affecting you for a while.” I explained.  
“What… the hell…” He said between breaths.  
“You must be pretty tired still.” I smiled gently at him. He glared back.  
“What… do you… want…!?”  
“To hypnotise you.” I stated calmly.  
“What…!?”  
“Don’t panic or anything. You’ll like it. I just want to help you.” I caressed his cheek again and he didn’t resist, but instead continued to scowl at me.  
“Help me...? Bullshit... You just want... to help yourself…!”  
“No, I brought you here to help you. I just need your cooperation.”  
“Well you sure as hell aren’t getting it!” He snapped, finally catching his breath, but he still looked somewhat exhausted.

“Come on, all you do all day is work. Day in, day out. All you do is work endlessly. Where is the time to be with your younger brother? Where is the time to be around Jonouchi Katsuya? What about the time to just sit back, relax and be yourself?”  
“First of all, I get plenty of time to be with Mokuba. Secondly, I have no idea what Jonouchi has to do with this. Lastly, I am myself! What in the world are you trying to imply?!”  
“I know a lot about you, Kaiba.” I shook my head, “You’re lying when you say some of those things. For one, I know you wish you could be with Jonouchi more. You don’t want to admit it, but deep down you feel that way. Don’t stop yourself from feeling things, it only hurts you.” I leaned in close and brought my voice down to a deathly whisper, “And the tough CEO act. That isn’t you. You’re actually soft. You’re rather caring when nobody is watching. But your soft side just can’t handle the cut-throat business world or the workload you have. Every night you lie awake, staring at the ceiling, stressing about everything. It tears you apart. You can’t stop thinking about work for even one minute. You’d be lucky to even get an hour of sleep in a night. Are you really okay with that?”  
Kaiba’s eyes went wide, telling me that all I said was true. However, he quickly masked his shock with his cool CEO facade.

“I’m not soft! I don’t care about that loser of a dog!” He spat.  
“Okay, I’ll let you pretend that for now. You’ll accept those parts of yourself soon enough.” I spoke calmly, “We should probably stop this idle chatter though. We have things to do.”  
“I won’t let you hypnotise me!”  
“Shhh… Relax. You finally have a chance to be calm and think about nothing. Don’t hold yourself back. Take the opportunity.” I coaxed, letting my voice become richer and deeper.  
“No!”  
“Don’t be like that…” I whispered, “Nothing has to stress you out anymore. Let me help you.”

\---

“You won’t be doing anything to me!” I snarled.  
“Seto, take a deep breath. Let it relax your muscles…”  
I shuddered. Was he really trying to use my first name to buy my trust? So many business people had tried this tactic on me. Like hell I was going to let this creep win me over.  
“You look uncomfortable. We both know you wished you weren’t uncomfortable.” He continued talking in that sickeningly sweet voice.  
“Of course I’m uncomfortable!”  
“Stop resisting. I know what is good for you. You need to relax.”  
“Your hypnosis seems to be working a treat, might I just say?” I mocked him, heavy sarcasm lacing my tone.  
“I haven’t even started. I was just trying to get you to calm down a little to make it easier on us both.” He sighed.  
“That has to be one of the single worst cover ups I’ve ever had the misfortune of hearing.”  
“My, so defensive today.” Ryoken shook his head, “Are you cold right now? Do you need a blanket?”

“The only thing I want is to get out of here!” I barked.  
“I see that you aren’t going to listen to me.” Ryoken’s smile turned to a frown, but then turned back into a smile, “That’s okay though. Maybe you’ll look at me.”  
“Look at you?”  
Ryoken grabbed my chin and turned my head to look directly at his face.  
“Look into my eyes, Seto. Look deep into my eyes…”  
“Your eyes…?!” I hissed.  
“Yes. Look into them.” He leaned towards my face, shortening the distance between my eyes and his, “Think about what you can see in them. Think about what they look like.”  
What they look like…? They’re blue, they’re bright, they’re… Wait. No. This is what he wants me to do. He’s tricking me.  
“Let go of my head. I don’t want to look at your joke of a face.”  
“So mean…” He pouted, then chuckled, “That’s okay. You’re just struggling with yourself.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean!?”  
“You don’t know what you want. You can’t stop looking into my eyes.” He giggled.  
“I would stop, but you’re holding my head in place!” I rebutted.  
“Then why don’t you just close your eyes?”

“Close… my eyes?” The thought just hit me. Why didn’t I just close my eyes so I wouldn’t look at him? It was such a simple solution!  
I tried to shut my eyes. I tried to avert my gaze. My eyes refused to do anything except be locked with the icy blue gaze of Ryoken. I couldn’t look away. I couldn’t close my eyes.  
“Why can’t I… I…” I stuttered.  
“Look away?” He suggested, “Because this is what you want. You want somebody to soothe the pain. You want somebody to steal away your crippling anxiety and stress. You want to look into my eyes.”  
“I don’t… I… don’t...” I began, but then the words disappeared from my mind. I couldn’t think of the words I was going to use to finish my sentence. What was I trying to say again? Was it important? His magnetic eyes were pulling the thoughts from my mind.  
“Keep staring. It will help.” He cooed.  
“Staring…? Help…?”  
“Yes. It’s safe to let your pride and facade slip away. I’ll take care of you when you do. I’ll make everything better. As you stare into my eyes, you’ll feel those things falling away from you. You’ll finally be free.” Ryoken’s smile became gentle.  
“Free…?”  
“Your pride and facade weigh you down. They hurt you. They burden you. They stop you from getting the help you desperately need. I can free you, if you peer deep into my eyes.”

My pride. My facade. It was hurting me. It was true. Everything hurt. Everything stressed me out. Everything made me anxious. I needed to be healed. I needed to be helped.  
Ryoken was offering that to me.  
All I had to do was look into his eyes.  
His beautiful eyes.

\---

“Yes, keep looking. Just like that. Keep thinking about my eyes.” I spoke softly, repeatedly running my hand through his hair, “Listen to me as you stare deeper… and deeper…”  
“Deeper…” He echoed, letting his muscles finally relax.  
“That’s right. Release all of that built up tension. You don’t need any of that anymore…”  
“Yes…”  
“Do you know what will make you feel even better? Closing your eyes. I’ll still be here, watching over you. Don’t worry…”  
“Your… eyes…”  
“Don’t worry about those.” I assured him, “They aren’t going anywhere. You can look into them for as long as you need later. Right now you just need to close your eyes and take a big deep breath…”  
“Yes…”  
Kaiba’s eyes began to slowly shut, an expression of tranquility claiming his face.  
“Breathe in… Breathe out… It’ll stop hurting soon…” I started to let my voice turn deeper and smoother, as well as warmer and more comforting. Kaiba did exactly as I asked of him.

“Just relax…. Let go of all of the stress and tension in your body… Feel yourself being freed of all of your burdens…” I continued to pet his head, letting kind and caring edges add themselves to my voice. Kaiba sunk back into the bed.  
“Good… Begin to float far, far away… Leave reality and all it holds behind… Slowly forget where you are… Focus on my voice and the petting…”  
Kaiba took some more deep breaths, deepening his relaxation with each exhale.  
“Feel yourself gradually coming under my power… Relinquish all control to me… I’ll carry your burdens for you, just give them to me... “  
Kaiba looked about ready. It was time to complete the trance.  
“Open your eyes, and when you do you will be under my control.”  
Kaiba let his eyes open once more, revealing a dreamy and absent gaze that seemed to focus on nothing at all. His stern look had faded into a vulnerable and gentle one.  
“I’ve hypnotised you. How does it feel?” I asked.  
“It feels… really… good…”  
“Of course it does. This is what it feels like to let go.” I explained, “Do you oppose being hypnotised anymore?”  
“How… could… I…?”  
“Perhaps you should be more... open to my suggestions in the future. As you can feel right now from how pleasant being hypnotised is, I only want the best for you. I have no ill intentions.

“Now then, since you were such a good boy and let me hypnotise you, I think I’ll give you a treat. I’ll be back soon.” I leaned in, pressed a small kiss into his forehead, then got off the bed and walked out of the room, headed to the kitchen and grabbed an ice cream from the freezer. To prevent the ice cream from melting I speed walked back to the room I held Kaiba in. I sat back down on the bed and unwrapped the wrapper from around the ice cream.  
“I hope you like sea salt ice cream, because that’s what I’ve brought for you.” I used my hand to lower his jaw, before picking a chunk of the ice cream off the stick and placing it on his tongue.  
Seto cringed.

“Oh, you don’t like that? Don’t worry. I’ll fix that up for you. Sea salt ice cream is such an acquired taste, isn’t it?” I sighed, “It doesn’t have to taste so bad. Start eating the ice cream that’s already in your mouth, and as you do I need you to listen to me.”  
Seto nodded and began to eat it as I asked.  
“As you eat it, I want you to ignore the flavour. Just think about the warm, pleasant feelings hypnosis gives you. Just picture your burdens being lifted from your shoulders, just like that. Think about how my voice sounds and how that makes you feel. Does it make you feel relaxed, or does it make you feel safe? Does it make you feel comfortable, or perhaps at ease?”  
Slowly Seto’s countenance melted into one of relaxation once more, and he began to enjoy the ice cream.  
“That’s so much better, is it not?” I began to stroke his hair once again. Seto nodded.

“Here’s another piece of the ice cream.” I broke another chunk off of the ice cream and opened his mouth before placing it in. Seto closed his mouth around it and immediately began to savour the taste. Or, at least the feeling of hypnosis.  
Slowly he worked through the ice cream, his enjoyment growing with each piece. Finally we reached the end of the ice cream, and Seto swallowed the last of it.  
“Do you want another?” I asked, caressing his cheek.  
“Yes…” He said hungrily, longing in his eyes.  
“I’ll go and get you another one. Just lie back and relax.”  
I did exactly as I said, running off to the kitchen to grab another sea salt ice cream. Seto smiled faintly as I came back into the room.  
“Make sure to keep thinking happy things as you eat.” I gently opened his mouth and placed another piece in. Seto nodded.

Once again I helped him work through the icy treat, carefully removing chunks and feeding them to him. Seto continued to ease up with every bite, focusing all of his energy on eating and thinking about pleasant things. When he finished the new ice cream he was completely relaxed.  
“There we go, that feels so much better, doesn’t it?” I asked, leaning down and pecking his cheek.  
“Yes…” Kaiba breathed.  
“We have more of this ahead of us. I want you to close your eyes for me, and take a deep breath. Fall asleep, and when you wake up in the morning you will be released from your trance. Okay?”  
“Yes…”  
“Goodnight, sleep well.” I pulled the covers up from the end of the bed and tucked Seto in. He closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep, “I’ll see you when you wake up.”

\---

I opened my front door and greeted my visitor, “Yusaku, good morning.”  
“Good morning, Ryoken.”  
“Please, come in.”  
Yusaku followed me into the house and into the living room. He took a seat on a couch and I fetched some tea I had prepared earlier from the kitchen.  
“Here you go.” I said, handing him the mug. Yusaku took it from me.  
“Thank you. So, why did you call me over?” He asked, casually taking a sip from his tea.  
“I have two things I’d like to discuss.” I took a seat beside him.  
“What’s the first thing?”  
“Your hypnotherapy is progressing smoothly. I don’t think it will be long before I can eliminate the flashbacks you get, and the nightmares you were telling me about.”  
“Really?” He looked at me, surprise written all over his face, “Thank goodness…”  
“By the way, has anything changed in regards to your condition at all?” I questioned.  
“Yes, actually.” He sighed deeply and his voice lowered significantly, “I had a new nightmare a few nights ago. I haven’t been able to sleep since.”  
“Is that so?” I asked, concern in my tone, “That’s awful. How about you stay over tonight and I’ll help you sleep?” I put my hand on his back and gave it an affectionate rub.  
“I’ll do that, thank you.” He nodded and exhaled deeply, “So, what about the second thing?”

“I thought you might want to help me with a new patient I picked up the other day.”  
“A new patient?”  
“Yes, he’s going to be waking up soon.” I glanced at the door.  
“Who is he?” Curiousity claimed Yusaku’s expression.  
“Do you know Kaiba Corp?”  
“Of course I do.” He frowned, “They’re the second biggest game company in the world. SOL being the first, of course.”  
“I kidnapped the CEO of Kaiba Corp.”  
“No way.” His eyes widened.  
“I got away with it.”  
“What are you doing with him?”  
“Hypnotherapy, of course. He acts tough, but deep down he’s a gentle soul that just desperately wants someone to help them. Not much is going to get him to drop his guard, so hypnosis is the best option.” I explained.  
“That’s… actually surprising. He sounds kind of like me...”  
“I know. I didn’t know he was so troubled until somebody brought it to my attention. Besides, I could use a powerful ally.”  
“Is he going to be a Knight of Hanoi?” Yusaku continued to drink his tea.  
“But of course. So, what do you say? Do you want to help me with him?” I pulled Yusaku into a one armed embrace. He relaxed and leaned into me, letting me support his weight.

“I’d love to help.”

\---

“It’s really him. You’re actually crazy, Ryoken.” I heard an unfamiliar voice comment. My eyes were closed and I was half asleep.  
“Yes, it is really him. I would hardly call this crazy though. When you get down to it, we’re all human. CEO status means nothing.” A hand poked my back a few times, “Wake up, Seto.” A deep and familiar voice spoke gently.  
“What…” I groaned, opening my eyes slowly and drinking in my surroundings.  
“Did you sleep well?” a boy with white hair and blue streaks asked, giving my head a pat.  
“Yes…” I answered sleepily, still waking up. I felt well rested.  
“Do you remember what happened last night?” He asked with his deep, rich voice.  
“Last… night…?” I tried to remember. Then it hit me.

“I… I was hypnotised! You said you would do it, and I tried to resist… then it’s all a blur. Hypnosis is the only explanation!” I thought out loud.  
“You seem rather unhappy about that.” Ryoken crossed his arms and sat down on the bed.  
“Of course I am! What did you hypnotise me to do!? What do you want!?” I hissed, my anger returning from the night before.  
“I didn’t hypnotise you to do anything really.” Ryoken shrugged, “I just calmed you down. You’ve been struggling, right? I just lightened the burden you bear. That’s all I want to do. I just want to help you.”  
“Likely story!” I barked, “But I won’t fall for the same trick twice, so you might as well set me free!”  
“Shhh…” He put his finger gently over my lips, “I have ways of making it happen again. Anyway, don’t you remember how it felt to be in a trance? Wasn’t it nice? Don’t you feel more at ease now?”  
Did I remember how it felt? Last night… my only memories are hazy. That span of time between being hypnotised and falling asleep was a complete blur. All I could remember of them was hints of blue and coolness, as well as relaxation…  
Relaxation. That was the first time I had felt that feeling in months, possibly even years. When was the last time the strain of the business world hadn’t gotten to me at all? It must have been so very long ago. Hypnosis had allowed me to feel okay once again…

No. I can’t let him hypnotise me again. As sweet as it all was, I can’t let him control me. I can’t give in. This can’t happen again. I’m Seto Kaiba, the tough CEO of Kaiba Corp who will suffer to any extent for the benefit of his company. This nobody shouldn’t be able to get away with messing around with my head. I’m stronger than this.  
“Last night doesn’t matter.” I stated flatly, “Let me go. Now.”  
“I shall do no such thing.” He shook his head, “Yusaku, can you go to the kitchen and fetch a sea salt ice cream?” He asked, turning to another person who was in the room.  
“There’s more than one of you?!”  
“Yes. This is Yusaku.” Ryoken motioned in his direction.  
“Hello Seto, it is nice to meet you.” Yusaku smiled.  
“Unfortunately I cannot agree that it is nice to meet you.” I scowled.  
“That’s not very polite.” Ryoken commented.  
“It’s okay.” Yusaku said, “He’s probably just sorting things out in his head. Being hypnotised for the first time can be confusing. I for one know that for sure.”  
“You’ve been hypnotised?! So you’re his mind slave!” I growled through clenched teeth.  
“No, I’m just his patient. I didn’t accept Ryoken’s help like you once, but trust me, things get better once you let him do what needs to be done.” Yusaku’s grin changed a little, becoming slightly unnerving, “I’ll go get that ice cream.” Yusaku made his way out of the room.

“Controlling people’s minds is a poor hobby to say the least.” I spat.  
“It’s not really controlling… I’d say a better word would be guiding.”  
“Cut the crap. Don’t sugar coat this.”  
“I’m not sugar coating. I’m just saying this how it is.” Ryoken put up his hands as if surrendering, then chuckled and put his arms down.  
“Ugh, whatever.” I narrowed my glare, “What is this business about ice cream anyway?”  
“I thought I might give you something to eat to calm you down.”  
“Ice cream is for children.”  
“Ice cream is also for tortured souls who pretend that they are okay when they’re really not, I think you’ll find.” He replied, brushing some of my hairs out of my face, “Just like you.”  
“Stop pretending that you know me. I’m not tortured. I’m an elite in this capitalist society. I handle even the most stressful situations with finesse and ease.” I felt frustration boil inside me.  
“Either you’re lying to me or you’re lying to yourself, because I can guarantee that what you are saying is absolutely false.”  
“...Don’t be stupid. I’d never lie to myself.” I said with hesitation. He was right but… no. Fake it until you make it. Lie until the lies become the truth. I was not about to throw away months and months of suffering for somebody telling me that I was being unreasonable.

“I brought the ice cream.” Yusaku walked back in through the door, holding a wrapped ice cream on a stick.  
“Perfect.” Ryoken said, taking the ice cream from him, “Now, could you please hold his mouth open for me?”  
“You’re going to force feed me that? What the hell? This makes no sense. How does this help you hypnotise me?” I asked, completely puzzled.  
“I think you’ll enjoy this ice cream so much that you’ll be unable to resist relaxing…” He smiled gently and a little creepily.  
“What flavour was it again?” I inquired, glaring.  
“Sea salt.”  
“Disgusting.” I spat, “That stuff is awful. I doubt that would make me relax at all. In fact, it would probably do the opposite.”  
“I don’t know about that.” He smirked, “You’d be surprised.”

Yusaku grabbed my head and held my jaw wide open whilst Ryoken unwrapped the wrapper on the ice cream. Ryoken picked a chunk off of it and moved it towards my mouth. Carefully he placed it on my tongue and Yusaku forced my mouth shut.  
The distasteful blend of saltiness and sweetness hit me, sending a shudder through my body. It was gross and I wanted to spit it out.  
“Ryoken, is it working?” Yusaku asked, unsure.  
“Give it a moment.” Ryoken answered.  
A moment for what? The cold lump in my mouth was vomit inducingly horrible. I just wanted the taste to go away. I just wanted it to disappear. I just wanted to have the flavour quit existing and for me to forget it forever. It was…

It was pleasant. Warm feelings rushed through my body and my muscles released their tension. The frustration and anger that had been building up since I had woken up vanished almost instantly. Everything felt calm and reassuring. I was comfortable and relaxed.  
Feeling my change in mood, Yusaku released his hold on my jaw.  
“There we go, all better.” Ryoken caressed my cheek, “Now we can get started on hypnotising you.”  
“Hypnotising me…?” I asked quietly, my clouded mind trying to process what was happening.  
“Yes, hypnotising you. You want that, don’t you?” He smiled gently.  
“Hypnosis…” I breathed. Did I want it? I didn’t know. Maybe I did. Was it why I felt so calm right now? Would hypnosis heighten my relaxation? Did it even matter? Everything felt like it was going to be okay. It didn’t matter what happened. “Yes... Hypnotise me.”  
“Very well. Let’s begin. Close your eyes and relax.” He commanded. I did as he asked.

“Ryoken, how can I help?” Yusaku asked.  
“Do you want to have a go at doing the talking? I’ll handle the stimulation side of things. This could be good practice for you.” Ryoken answered.  
“Okay, I’ll do that then.” Yusaku said, the bed weighing down beside me.  
“Seto, just listen to Yusaku’s voice and feel my hands on your shoulders.” Ryoken whispered into my ear. I nodded, and a set of hands pressed into my shoulders.  
“Clear your head, Seto… Let all of your unnecessary thoughts fade away… Take some breaths and let your muscles fall… Let my voice fill your blank head…” Yusaku’s voice became sweeter and kinder as he went on. His voice took over my mind and calmed it.  
“Trust us, we’re here to help… Just relax and let us help you… We’re going to make everything better, like a sea salt ice cream…” Yusaku coaxed. Ryoken massaged my shoulders carefully, assisting me in removing all tension from my body. The movements of his hands were rhythmic and melodic.  
“Focus on how tranquil you feel inside right now… Let the feeling expand… Let it grow stronger with each breath you take… Feel it become irresistible and unopposable…” Yusaku leaned in and regulated his voice to become softer.  
“Succumb to the calmness… Succumb to the peace… Fall into a trance and let us take all of your pain away…”

\---

“Open your eyes, and you will be under the power of Ryoken and I.” I concluded.  
Kaiba slowly opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling, unmoving.  
“Good job, Yusaku. You’ve become quite adept at hypnosis.” Ryoken complimented me, removing his hands from Kaiba’s shoulders.  
“It’s thanks to you teaching me.”  
“Yes, but you are the one who puts in the effort. I’m proud of how far you’ve come.” Ryoken smiled humbly.  
“What shall we do from here?” I asked, looking down at our subject.  
“We need to do some deep conditioning. If we’re going to keep working with him in future, well need to soften up his personality a bit and make it so he doesn’t refuse hypnosis in the future. Essentially, I want to remove the need for ice cream.” He explained, “Although, we might use ice cream every now and again as a treat.” He added, smirking.

“It sounds like you’ve got some ideas on what to do then. Take the lead.” I observed.  
“Right.” He nodded, “Seto, we’re going to relieve that stress for good. Just relax and do as we say, and listen to our words carefully.”  
“Yes…” Kaiba whispered as Ryoken produced a key from his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs before removing them.  
“Yusaku, remove his shirt.” Ryoken ordered me. I gently grasped the bottom of the CEO’s black shirt and pulled it up and over his head, “Okay, now I need you to sit behind Seto and pull him up so he sits in your lap.”  
I complied with that command too, adjusting my position on the bed before moving Kaiba, “Are you comfortable?” I asked our subject.  
He nodded.

“Good.” Ryoken noted. Ryoken put the key to the handcuffs back in his pocket and pulled a lighter out, “Here’s how this is going to work. You’re going to start thinking exactly _what_ we want you to. You’re going to start thinking exactly _how_ we want you to. I’m going to say some things, and I want you to make whatever I say a part of yourself.” Ryoken caressed Kaiba’s cheek, “If you do that, we’ll reward you.” Ryoken put his hand back down, and with his other hand he flicked open the lighter and it lit up, “But it you struggle or resist, we will regretfully be forced to hurt you.” Ryoken closed the lighter and shook his head, “I don’t want to hurt you. I care for you, after all. You’re my patient. Trust me, this will hurt me more than it hurts you.”  
Kaiba had no reaction as he mindlessly processed Ryoken’s words.  
“Just do as I asked, okay? Everything will be fine if you do that.” Ryoken placed a light kiss on Seto’s forehead.  
He nodded.

“First of all, you love being hypnotised. You don’t want to resist it.”  
“Hypnosis…” Seto appeared to process Ryoken’s command with ease.  
“Good job.” Ryoken smiled, wrapping his arms around Kaiba and pushing a small kiss into his lips, “Here’s your reward. If you keep this up, this will be a pleasant experience for us both. Next, you will eagerly obey any and all commands given to you by Yusaku or I outside of your trance. You will not question any of our orders. You will be loyal to us without fault.”  
“I…” Kaiba appeared to be fine for a moment, but then he shuddered.  
“Oh?”  
Kaiba’s face tensed up as some of his muscles clenched.  
“Dear me… It seems I’ll have to hurt you.” Ryoken frowned, lighting the lighter, “Hold him tight, Yusaku.”  
I gripped him harder, ready for whatever reaction he might have to what Ryoken was about to do. Ryoken closed in with the lighter, and held it against Seto’s skin. He writhed in pain, his face contorting as a faint screech left his lips. He buckled back into me, panting as Ryoken withdrew his torture device.

“That wasn’t very nice, was it? We’ll try that again. You will _eagerly obey_ any and all commands given to you by Yusaku or I outside of you trance. You will not question _any_ of our orders. You will be _loyal_ to us _without fault_.” Ryoken repeated, voice stern.  
Kaiba shivered again.  
Ryoken sighed. “Perhaps one time was not enough.” He pushed the lighter to Seto’s pale flesh again and let it burn.  
“Agh-” Seto choked on his shock. I held him still, despite his attempts to move in reaction to the pain.  
“I don’t want to have to do this a third time.” Ryoken stopped hurting him, “As I was saying, _you will eagerly obey any and all commands given to you by Yusaku or I outside of you trance. You will not question any of our orders. You will be loyal to us without fault._ ”  
This time, Kaiba did not react. He just absorbed Ryoken’s words and adopted them as his own.  
“Very good, Seto. Just like that.” Ryoken lovingly embraced and kissed him once again.

“Next thing, you will stop lying to yourself. You will stop acting when you are around other people. You will embrace who you truly are and be that person at all times. You won’t be stubborn and tough, you will be gentle and sensitive.”  
Kaiba’s eye twitched.  
“I think you know what this means, Seto.” Ryoken shook his head, “Just do as we ask and you won’t need to be punished. I’d give you all the kisses and affection you could ever want. You’d like that, right?”  
“Yes… I… want… that...” He trailed off.  
“But I can’t give it to you when you resist like this. I want to give you what you want, but that means you need to let us help you first.”

Ryoken pressed the lighter to Kaiba’s flesh, which created a scream.

“I’m doing this for your own good, Seto. I’m doing this so that you don’t have to be in pain or stressed anymore. You need to try harder to assimilate my words into your mind. The next thing I want you to think is…”

\---

Seto had started rough, but as I continued to tell him what think he became better at processing it. As time went on I had to burn him less and less, until all I had to do was wrap my arms around him affectionately and press kisses into his lips. He had begun to melt in Yusaku’s hold too as he relaxed. We had eventually reached a point where Yusaku was helping me reward Seto as he passed our commands through his mind with ease.  
Finally, I had exhausted my list of things to do to Seto and he had melted into the shared embrace of Yusaku and I.  
“We’re all done. You did well, and I’m very happy.” I said, unwrapping my arms from around him and sliding my legs off the bed to stand up, “Lie him down on the bed, Yusaku. I’m going to go and get my medical kit so that we can treat the burns I gave him.”  
“Okay.” Yusaku set to do what I asked immediately. I made my way out the door, fetched the kit and came back.  
Yusaku and I worked to treat the burns dotted around his torso, hypnotised Kaiba breathing calmly as we did.

“When Yusaku and I leave the room, fall asleep. When you wake up, you’ll no longer be in a trance.” I ordered, packing up the medical supplies.  
“Yes…”  
“Dream happily about these new thoughts we’ve given you.”  
“Yes…”  
“Goodnight.” I said, tucking Kaiba under the blankets and giving his head a pat.

\---

“Thank you for your help today, Yusaku.” Ryoken smiled, wrapping his strong arms protectively around my bare body and exhaling.  
“I’m glad I could be of assistance.” I replied, returning the embrace.  
“Now it’s my turn to help you.” He ran his fingers through my hair, “Go and relax in bed, I’ll join you shortly.” He slipped away from my arms and went into the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom.  
I went over to the bed and pulled the covers down, lay on the mattress and pulled the covers back up so that they were on a diagonal, covering me but not Ryoken's side of the bed. I clung onto the soft duvet, inhaled the scent of Ryoken from it and let my muscles droop. The smell reminded me of a memory I had. It was only half a year ago when Ryoken had…

\---

_“Why did you kidnap me?” I asked, staring blankly up at Ryoken.  
“I’ve decided. I want to walk the same path as you.”  
“You… do?” I raised my eyebrows.  
“I want to save you again, and this time we won’t be split up.”  
“Save me? But I don’t need saving anymore.”  
“That isn’t true.” He sighed, “I know that you still have nightmares. I know that you get flashbacks. I know that you’re bottling up all of your pain.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Perhaps you don’t because you’ve been holding it all in for ten years. People forget things over time, especially once they get used to those things. You’re used to your suffering.”  
“Suppose I am suffering. If I’m used to it, do I really need saving?” I asked.  
“Of course. If I take away that weight you have accepted you would have to live with, imagine how much better you’ll feel. Nightmares will no longer be commonplace. Flashbacks won’t attack you as you go about your life. Let me save you again.”_

_“I don’t need saving.” I repeated.  
“So stubborn…” He shook his head, “Well, it won’t stop me from helping you.”  
“I don’t know what you intend to do to ‘save’ me.”  
“Have you ever tried meditation, Yusaku?” He asked.  
“Yes, all those years ago when I was going through therapy. And it didn’t help.”  
“How about we try some meditation? I’ll guide you and you can follow along.” He suggested.  
“I said it didn’t help.”  
“Then prove it to me.” He folded his arms, “If it doesn’t help, I’ll let you go and accept that you don’t need saving. How about it?”  
“Fine. I’ll prove you wrong.”  
“Actually try to follow my words, too. Don’t just pretend to do it. If you’re going to prove me wrong, you have to play by the rules.”  
“Whatever.” I sighed, “I’ll do it properly.”  
“Thank you. Now then, close your eyes.”_

_I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
“Imagine you are floating through the air, amongst the clouds,” He began, “and the cool moonlight is enveloping you. Silence surrounds you. You are alone, and it is peaceful.” His voice became warmer and softer as he spoke, “Listen to your breathing. Listen to your heartbeat.”  
Had Ryoken’s voice always sounded so calming and welcoming?  
“Release all of your tension. Your body is weightless and your mind is free.”  
No. There was no way he had ever sounded so gentle and caring before.  
“Feel the breeze slowly ripple through your hair…”  
Ryoken was surprisingly good at this. The things he told me to envision were easy to conjure up and were actually relaxing.  
“As you are floating there, you see the moon shift from a pearly white to a deep, cool blue…”  
Blue…  
“Feel yourself bathe in that magical, blue light… Let it shine the worries out of your body…”  
Light…  
“Let the light empty your mind of all thoughts… Clear your mind...”  
Emptiness…  
“And relax…”  
Relaxation…  
“Fall softly and slowly back down to Earth… Slowly… Slowly… Slowly… Sink into the softness of the bed you land on…”  
Softness…  
“Feel your mind become weary… feel your body become heavy…”  
Heavy… Tired…_

_“Stay still… Stay relaxed… Keep on listening to my voice… Find comfort in my voice…”  
Protective arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a body of warmth. I couldn’t move. I didn’t feel alarmed. I just let it happen.  
“Just focus on my voice… Let it fill your mind…” Ryoken’s deep voice cooed as he began to rub my back, “Slowly come under my power… Slip into a trance…”_

\---

My last memory of that night is the sweet scent of Ryoken followed by complete tranquility.  
What we were doing had changed from meditation to hypnosis in moments. It actually helped me, unlike all those years of therapy, and it was still helping. I was grateful.

Suddenly, a hand placed itself on my shoulder.  
“Yusaku?”  
“Hm? Yes?” I quickly snapped to attention, turning to face Ryoken.  
“I was calling your name but you weren’t answering. You were spacing out again, weren’t you?” He chuckled.  
“I was.”  
“Well, that’s enough of that.” He smiled, climbing into bed, pulling the covers up and embracing me, the flesh of our naked bodies making contact, “I’ll help you get some sleep, and in the morning we can have some _fun_.”  
“Mmm…” I buried my head in his chest and returned his hug, “I’d like that.”  
“Let’s get started, shall we?” He purred in my ear, “Close your eyes. Cuddle into me.”  
I tightened my embrace and exhaled. Ryoken placed his chin on top of my head and spoke gently.

“Listen to my breathing… Let the sound echo through your head… Focus on my voice and that sound… Let everything else fall away, leaving you and me alone…. Together…” He said, voice like honey, “Let our breathing fall in line… Let our hearts sync up… Let our minds resonate… Make my will yours…” Ryoken protectively strengthened his grip on me, “Relax and relinquish your mind to me… Let me make everything better for you… Float up and away, into a trance…”

Ryoken’s comforting voice faded into the sound of his breathing, and I felt my mind begin to go blank. The instructions I could no longer hear lulled me slowly into a calming state of mind.

\---

“There we go…” I whispered, stroking Yusaku’s hair, “Open your eyes.”  
His eyes slid open, a dreamy look in them being revealed.  
“So you had another nightmare?” I asked.  
He nodded.  
“What happened in it?”  
As Yusaku thought of a response, he shuddered in my arms.  
“It’s okay, I’m here to protect you. I need you to tell me so that I can make the nightmare go away.” I assured him, kissing his forehead.  
Yusaku immediately melted back into a state of tranquility, which was shortly followed by him tensing up once again, “The Lost… Incident…”  
“Again? Oh dear.” I shook my head, concerned, ” What specifically happened?”  
“The walls… they cave.. in...The ceiling… falls… Everything… electrocutes me… The air… burns… my lungs…” It all came rushing out of Yusaku, “The duel disk… tightens around my wrist… until my hand… goes purple… The voice… mocks me…”  
“The voice?” I interjected, knowing who he was referring to, “The voice would never do that. The voice loves you dearly…”  
“It all hurts… so much…” He continued.  
“Yusaku?”  
“So very… much…” He shed a tear, “It… hurts-”  
“Shhh. Hush, my dear Yusaku.” I pressed my finger gently to his soft lips, “The voice loves you. He would never mock you. It is all just one bad dream. This could never happen in reality.”  
“I can’t… sleep again…” He sobbed, “I’ll have to… live… through it all… again…”

“I know you’re scared…” I spoke empathetically, giving his back a reassuring rub, “But you need to sleep. I’ll give you something new to dream about, if you’d like.”  
“Yes… Please…” His voice strained.  
I thought for a moment about what sort of dreams I should give him. They would have to be comforting, happy tales that made him want to sleep at night. They would have to powerful enough to keep the nightmares at bay. Although, it wouldn’t hurt to throw in some… _other_ qualities too.  
“What makes you happy, Yusaku?”  
“Saving people… Seeing you… and… and…” He seemed to be stuck.  
“Can you think of anything else?”  
“I… can’t…”  
“That’s okay.” I smiled sadly, “You didn’t really pick up any hobbies after the incident, did you?”  
“No…”  
“Do you feel like your life has a purpose?”  
“No…”  
“Do you want one?”  
“I… don’t know…”  
“I see.” I tightened our embrace, “Your life does have a purpose. Your purpose is to serve me. Tonight, you shall dream about being in my embrace. You shall dream that the voice is comforting you. You shall dream of joining my Knights of Hanoi. You shall dream of saving people from the Ignis threat with your duelling, and from themselves with hypnosis. Loyalty can be such a pleasant thing. Let your dreams show you how.”

“Dreams…” He whispered.  
“Yes. Do you think you can dream about that?” I curled my hand around his cheek and stroked it.  
“Yes…”  
“The nightmares won't be there when you close your eyes tonight. That's a promise” I pressed a small kiss into his lips and he smiled faintly.  
“Thank… you…” He managed.  
“Anything for you, Yusaku.” I returned the smile, however my smile wasn't anything like his innocent one. Mine contained strong traces of sadism and wickedness, “I'd do anything for you. Now, I'm going to count from three to one, and on one I want you to be free of your trance. Okay?”  
“Okay…”  
“Three. Two. One.”

\---

Moments after I woke up from my trance, I began to cry.  
“Ryo… ken…” I whispered sleepily, burying myself further into his chest, tears coming from my eyes.  
“Is everything okay, Yusaku?”  
“Thank you… so much…” I sobbed  
“Why are you crying?” He asked, giving my head a careful pat.  
“It's finally… gone…”  
“Your nightmares?”  
“It's more than that…”  
“What do you mean?” Ryoken froze up a little, clearly concerned at what I might have been trying to say.  
“I didn't tell you but… I… I haven't been getting sleep at all even before recently, aside from collapsing and passing out due to exhaustion every few days.” I lowered my voice in shame.

“You… What?!” Ryoken’s voice broke, “It was that bad?!”  
“It was… I'm sorry if you're mad that I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to worry...”  
“It doesn't matter if I worry or not, I only care if you're okay! You're crazy, letting yourself suffer that badly without giving me the chance to give you a shoulder to lean on!” I could hear that he was holding back tears, “I can’t believe… it was that bad…”  
“Ryoken, I'm sorry…”  
“Don't be sorry… I just… It's just that…” He stuttered, then pausing before suddenly squeezing me as tightly as he could and crying.  
“Ryoken…”  
“I just… I can't believe you…” He struggled to convey a single thought, “I don't want… No…”  
“Ryoken…?”  
“I'm not going to let you go…!” He cried, “Stay with me, Yusaku! Somebody needs to be there to stop you if you ever decide to do something so _stupid_ ever again...!”  
“I'm sorry…” All I could think to do was apologize.  
“Don't apologize. Just… Just stay with me. I'll make sure everything is okay.” He pushed his face into my hair and began to weep harder, “You fucking _idiot_ …”

I came to the conclusion that what Ryoken needed wasn't words of comfort, but was in fact just my presence and some time. I clung onto him just as tightly as he clung onto me, and spoke a few final words before I would give him the silence he needed.

“I'll stay with you.”

\---

“Good morning, Seto.” A caring, rich voice whispered ever so lovingly into my ear. “Even though it's midday.” He added, chuckling.  
“Mmmm…” I hummed, opening my eyes and turning my head to look at the owner of the voice, “Good morning, Ryoken…”  
“Did you sleep well?” He asked, kissing my forehead tenderly.  
“I did…”  
“Yusaku probably won't be joining us today because… well, he's in a little pain because of something that happened this morning, and he is finding it a bit hard to walk.” He cursed under his breath about ‘being too rough’ or something, then continued, “He'll be feeling better by tonight though. Anyway, I went out and got you a gift while you were asleep. Do you want to go and see what it is?” He purred.  
“A gift? Of course.” I couldn't hide the surprise or curiosity on my face.  
“Get out of bed and come with me.” He smiled.  
“Should I put a shirt on?” I asked, pushing back the covers and getting out of the bed.  
“Don't worry about it.” Ryoken laced his fingers through mine and gripped my hand, “Let's go.”

\---

I led Kaiba to one of the many unused bedrooms in my house. I opened the door and was immediately met by shouting from inside the room.  
“Spiky hair guy! You're back!” a gruff voice roared from inside, “Let me go RIGHT NOW!”  
Before he even saw who I had kidnapped, Kaiba’s eyes widened at the familiar sound.  
“Is that...?”  
“Yes, it is.” I smirked, fully opening the door and leading Kaiba in.

“Hello again, Jonouchi!” I greeted, taking Seto over to the bed, “I brought a friend for you.”  
“Kaiba! You actually got kidnapped?! And are those burns?!?!” The blonde asked, unbelieving.  
“Yes.” He answered simply, smiling sweetly.  
“...Huh?” Katsuya was taken aback by how the CEO was content with the situation, “Kaiba… you're not acting like yourself…”  
“Admittedly, I am feeling a little… changed.”  
“Did… Did this creep do something to you?” Jonouchi lowered his voice to a growl.  
“He's not a creep.” Kaiba shook his head.  
“I don't care. Did he do something?!”  
Kaiba looked over at me, and I gave a nod to signify it was okay to tell the truth.

“Yes.”  
“What in the actual hell?! What did he do?!”  
“Hypnotise me.”  
“Holy shi-”  
“Watch your language.” I cut in, “Hypnosis. That's exactly what I'm going to be doing to the two of you today.” I declared.  
“What?!” Katsuya barked.  
“Ah, you'll get to experience hypnosis.” Kaiba seemed rather happy.  
“Why don't you go and lie down with Jonouchi?” I gestured toward the bed said person was handcuffed to.  
Kaiba did as I suggested, going and lying down next to Katsuya.  
“Don't be so shy.” I giggled, “Cuddle him.”  
Kaiba did that too, looking calmed when he did. Katsuya, on the other hand, had a panic attack.  
“Kaiba, those burns look-”  
“Shh. I'm fine.” Kaiba shook his head.  
“How did you get these burns?!”  
“ _He_ gave them to me.” He explained, nuzzling Katsuya, “He was just teaching me how to be happy. They're a small price to pay for feeling like this.”  
“He’s hurt you! There's _nothing_ excusable about that!!!”  
“I'm glad you care about my health, but this was for the best.” Seto smiled, “Thank you for your kindness though.”  
“This version of you gives me the shivers…”

“Now then, _Seto_ , don't you think you should try and help Jonouchi relax?”  
“First name basis…” Katsuya hissed bitterly.  
“We can be on first name basis too if you want, _Katsuya_.” Kaiba offered, kissing Jonouchi on the cheek.  
“K… Kaiba… what the hell…” Katsuya looked disturbed.  
“‘Seto’ is fine.” He corrected.  
“N… No! That's weird!”

“So cute.” I chuckled.  
“Shut your goddamn mouth, turnip-hair!” Jonouchi snarled.  
“My name is Ryoken. I'm not going to tell you my last name.”  
“I'm not going to refer to either of you using your first name!”  
“Don't be like that, Katsuya.” Kaiba said, loosening his embrace in order to grip Jonouchi’s shoulders and give him a massage, “Just relax.”  
Katsuya did in fact relax himself for a fraction of a second when Kaiba used his first name, but then tensed back up again when he realised what he was doing.  
“Mmmm, Seto looks like he gives a pretty good massage.” I observed, “You can really tell that he wants to give you the _best_ …”  
“You'll love being hypnotised.” Kaiba purred softly.  
“Let go of me!” Katsuya yelled.

“No can do. How about this? I'll hypnotise you one at a time. Seto can go first. I don't want you to interfere though, Katsuya, so I will have to gag you.” I explained.  
“What? No!” Katsuya glared at me.  
“Shhh…” I hushed him, grabbing a gag from the dresser in the room and putting it on Jonouchi. He tried to resist, but ultimately failed.  
“Mrfff!” Katsuya shouted from behind the gag, furious.  
“Now, if you'd be so kind as to shut your eyes, Seto. Hold Katsuya for some comfort.” I commanded.

As Kaiba followed my orders, I could see Katsuya growing visibly more distressed by the second. He had a look in his eyes of despair and pure fear.  
“Listen to my voice… Let it calm you…”

\---

“Why… Why doesn't he respond to me?! Kaiba, you idiot! Snap out of it!!!” I yelled.  
“He's hypnotised and only obeys me.” Ryoken said, giving my head a pat, his touch sickening me.  
“What the hell?! Kaiba, I might not like you and all but I really, REALLY need you to wake up!!!”  
“Shhh… It's okay, Katsuya. You don't need to hide your feelings. I'm the only one who can hear you right now.”  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”  
“You don't actually dislike him, do you?”  
I hesitated. That struck a nerve.  
“I… I dislike him! What are you trying to say? You aren’t me. You don't know my feelings!”  
“My dear Seto, would you mind telling me what you think of Katsuya?” Ryoken asked, smirking like the sadistic bastard he was.

“He… is sweet…” Kaiba began.  
“And?” Ryoken prompted.  
“I like… his strength… We both… have… hurtful fathers…. We both… care… for our… younger siblings…”  
“Can you sum up what you think of him in a few words?”  
“I… like him…”  
“Haha… You know, that's another thing you have in common with him. Katsuya thinks the same of you.”  
“He… does...?”  
“He doesn't show it, does he?”  
“No…” Kaiba tightened his embrace.  
“But neither did you. I'll set his feelings free, just like I did yours. That’s a promise, my dear Seto.”

“Don't feed him lies…!” I hissed.  
“I would never lie to a patient of mine.” Ryoken shook his head, “I treasure him, as I will treasure you once you are hypnotised. Besides, why would you care so much about me lying to him if you didn’t like him? It's rather ironic, wouldn't you think?”  
“I… That's because… I just…” I stuttered.  
“Shhh… It's okay. Just admit it. Everything will feel better after you say the truth.” Ryoken spoke tenderly.  
“You don't know anything…!”  
“You're just as stubborn as Seto.” He chuckled, “That's okay. I have ways of helping people like you.” He gently pressed a kiss into my forehead and raised my chin so that I would have to look into his eyes.

“Let's get started, shall we? Why don't you gaze into my eyes and tell me what you see?”

\---

“I can walk again.” I said, poking my head into an open bedroom that I could hear Ryoken in for some strange reason.  
“Oh, just in time.” Ryoken laughed sadistically, “I was just about to help these two solve some… relationship problems. Care to join me?”  
Ryoken was on a bed, affectionately caressing the cheeks of two people who were clinging lovingly onto each other, a dreamy and distant gaze in both of their eyes.  
“Uhh… Who's the blonde one?” I asked.  
“Katsuya. I kidnapped him shortly after we finished up this morning. He's repressing feelings for Seto.”  
“Oh, okay. Count me in.”

\---

The next day, I logged into the Hanoi section of the VRAINS network and was shortly followed by Playmaker in his variation of a high ranking Hanoi uniform. Before us were two fine knights, wearing their own uniform and staring straight ahead like a pair of robots.  
“You two look quite stunning in our attire.” I noted, approaching Kaiba and wrapping my arms around him from behind, “Mmm… Yusaku and I will have to _play_ with you both later.” I added, licking Kaiba’s neck. Seto had no reaction.  
I let go of him and moved over to Katsuya, placing my arms over his shoulders and hugging him tightly from behind as well.

“Revolver, why are you helping these two?” Playmaker asked, approaching Kaiba and inspecting him.  
“Good question. And to that, there is a rather interesting answer.” I released Katsuya and paced a little bit, “You see, a few weeks ago I met a boy on the roadside at night, crying…”

\---

_“Are you okay?” I asked the little boy.  
“No…” He answered, sniffling and wiping some tears from his face.  
“What's wrong?” I put my hand on his shoulder.  
“My big brother…”  
“Did he do something to you?”  
“No. He's doing something to himself.”  
“What is he doing to himself?”  
“Every night, he thinks I'm asleep so he goes to his bedroom and cries. I sneak over to his door and watch him. I don't know how to help him. I don't like it when he's like this…” The young boy sobbed.  
“He… does?” I raised my eyebrows, “That's awful. That's not something somebody your age should be dealing with, either. Have you found somebody who can help your brother?”  
“No… I can't trust just anyone. If I can't help my brother, nobody can…”  
“It's okay.” I tried to assure him, “I'm sure anything you're doing to help makes him feel better, even if it is by a small amount. You're there for him, and he knows that, right?” I pat his shoulder reassuringly._

_“You… You're not like other people.” He wiped away some more of his tears.  
“How so?”  
“Usually… people try to pry further or take things out of my hands. Those people aren’t nice. Those people want to hurt my brother.”  
“I don't want to pry further if it makes you uncomfortable. I don't want to take things out of your hands when you're trying your hardest. It's good that you know who to avoid getting help from.”  
“What’s your name?” He asked, looking up at me.  
“I'm Ryoken Kogami. What's yours?”  
“I'm Mokuba Kaiba.”  
“Kaiba? You're the brother of the Kaiba Corp CEO!” I exclaimed quietly, “You shouldn't be telling me your last name, should you?”  
“No.”_

_“I'm honoured that you would tell me.” I sat down next to him, “Have you heard of me before?”  
“You're the son of a researcher who used to work at our rival company, SOL. I saw Seto reading some documents about your father, so I grabbed your documents from the stack of things he was yet to read and took a look myself. I didn't recognise you at first, but when you said your name it clicked.” He explained, “Now that I think about it, I don't think I gave that document back…”  
“So, you know about… the incident and what happened to my father?”  
“Yes.”  
“And the stuff I'm involved in now?”  
“Yes.”  
“It doesn't bother you that I'm the leader of the Knights of Hanoi?”  
“Not at all. I understand your reasons.”  
I looked at him with wide eyes, “You're… a lot more grown up than a lot of adults I could name.”  
“I am?” He looked surprised, “Thank you.”_

_“I can try to help your big brother, if you want.” I offered.  
“Mmmm… But how can anyone help him?” Mokuba looked defeated.  
“I think I might know a way. Do you want me to show you it?”  
“You know a way that might work?”  
“I do.”  
Mokuba’s eyes lit up with hope, “What is it?”  
“I can show you it, since it's better experienced than explained. Close your eyes…”_

_\---_

_“What… was that? Where am I?” Mokuba asked, staring up at the ceiling in confusion.  
“Hypnosis. I think you big brother might need a bit of hypnotherapy.” I tucked Mokuba into the bed he lay on, and slipped a stuffed bear beneath the covers for him, “And we're at my house.”  
“Hypnotherapy…?” He peered over at the teddy bear.  
“Although I didn't hypnotise you to do anything, you probably felt what hypnosis was like. Do you think it would be good for your brother?”  
He yawned, then contemplated my question for a moment before answering, “I think… it would be good for him.”  
“I'll hypnotise your brother for you.” I gave his hair a ruffle, “For now, you should probably get some rest since it's rather late. Do you need to contact your brother to let him know you'll be out tonight?”  
“I should probably call him… Could you grab my phone? It's in my jacket pocket.”  
“Okay.” I pulled the phone out of the jacket hanging on the foot of the bed and gave it to him, “I'll drop you off at home tomorrow morning. Your big brother will be fine, I promise.”  
“Thank you, Ryoken nii-chan.” Mokuba took the phone, sat up and dialed his brother, “Nii-sama? Yes, I'm fine. I'm… at a friend’s house. I'll be back tomorrow morning. Goodnight. Love y-”_

_**Beep. Beep.** _

_Seto Kaiba had hung up. Mokuba put his phone down on the duvet in front of him. He silently stared down at the phone.  
“Mokuba…?” I asked, “Are you okay?”  
“I miss… I miss when nii-sama was softer.”  
“Mokuba…” All I could think to do was look at him sadly. I didn't know what words would help him.  
“I know it's just because nii-sama is busy.” Mokuba gulped, then continued with his voice teetering on tears, “I shouldn't expect… you know… for him to make time for me like that. He's a busy man. I mean, at least Karen didn't answer this time-”  
“That can't be right…” I said, giving Mokuba’s head a pat, “He should at least have the time to hear you say you love him. Does he not spend much time with you?”  
“Not anymore…” Mokuba shed a tear.  
“You poor thing.” I said emphatically.  
“Hey, Ryoken nii-chan…?” He looked up at me, nervous.  
“Yes?”  
“Can… Can I have a hug?”_

_“Of course you can.” I pulled him close to me and kept patting his head, “Everything is going to be fine. Your big brother will spend time with you again. Your big brother will be happy again. Okay?”  
“Okay…”  
“How about you get some sleep? Maybe after some rest you'll feel better.”  
“Mmm.” Mokuba agreed.  
I let go of Mokuba and tucked him into bed once again. I slid the teddy bear over to within his reach and he gently took it from me and squeezed it.  
“Goodnight Mokuba, sweet dreams.” I whispered, picking up his phone, slipping it back into his jacket pocket and heading for the door._

\---

“You became friends with Seto’s little brother?” I asked.  
“Yes, I did. He's a very sweet and smart boy. Speaking of which, I invited him here today. He should be here any moment now.” Ryoken said, looking at the clock in his duel disk display.  
“You'll have to introduce us.”  
“Of course. We should probably wake these two up before he gets here.”  
“I'll wake Katsuya up.”  
“Okay, I'll handle Seto.” He approached Kaiba once again and wrapped his arms around him before whispering things into his ear.

I turned my focus to Katsuya and embraced him.  
“We're going to have a visitor soon. Behave, okay?” I whispered, caressing his cheek.  
“Yes, Playmaker-sama...”  
“We'll reward you for your good behavior later.” I pressed a light kiss into his cheek, “When I stop holding you, you will be released from your trance.”  
Katsuya nodded.  
Slowly, I unwrapped my arms from around him and stepped back. Katsuya blinked a couple of times before coming to his senses.

Behind me and Revolver, a person logged in.  
“Ryoken nii-chan, I'm here.” He announced.  
“Hello Mokuba.” Ryoken greeted him, walking over to him and lifting him into a playful big brother style hug, “How have you been?” He asked, putting him down.  
“I've been missing my big brother…”  
“It's okay.” Ryoken assured him, “Seto is feeling better now. See?” Ryoken gestured in Kaiba’s direction.  
“Nii-sama!” Mokuba smiled brightly, running over to his older brother and wrapping his arms around him excitedly.  
“Mokuba…” Kaiba looked shocked at how happy Mokuba was to see him.  
“I've missed you! How have you been? Do you feel happier? Has Ryoken nii-chan treated you well?”  
“I missed you too.” Kaiba bobbed down and returned Mokuba’s hug, smiling, “I'm feeling better. Ryoken has helped me.”

“Thank you, Ryoken nii-chan!” Tears formed in Mokuba’s eyes, “Nii-sama is okay…”  
“If you want to see him in real life, we can organise that. He can't go home just yet, because we have a bit more therapy to go through.” Ryoken explained.  
“Mm, we'll have to organise that.” Mokuba said, Seto wiping some tears from his younger brother’s eyes.  
“Katsuya is here too.” Ryoken gestured in our direction.  
“Jonouchi…? And who is the other person?”  
“That's Yusaku Fujiki. He goes by Playmaker here in the network.”  
“Why are they here?”  
“Yusaku helped me with your brother, and Jonouchi and your brother had some… unresolved issues.”  
“You mean… their relationship?”  
“Yes, we figured that issue out.”  
“Fujiki-san and Ryoken nii-chan, you're miracle workers! Thank you so much…!”

\---

As I logged out of VRAINS I felt a pair of arms curl themselves around me and slowly pull me towards them.  
“Seto…” I returned his embrace.  
“Mmmm…” He hummed, playing with my hair.  
I gently pushed my head into his chest and sighed, “This is… nice.”  
“Yes…” He agreed simply.  
“Why… why didn't we let things become like this?” I asked.  
“I think…” He looked down at me, expression shifting into shameful territory, “We just didn't know.”  
“Didn't know what?”  
“What the other felt…” He gave my head an affectionate rub, “Or what we needed…”

“Or, what is good for you.” A tall man with white hair interjected, walking into the room with his lover by his side.  
“Ryoken…” Seto looked over at him.  
“You two are slowly learning the things you need to be happy. You don't need to have known these things beforehand. Don't be so hard on yourselves.”  
“The things… that make us happy…” Seto smiled softly at me.  
“Yusaku and I have a little more hypnosis to go through with you two tonight. Get comfortable and close your eyes.”

\---

“They're going to be fine, aren't they?” Yusaku smiled, closing the door to the bedroom where we had just put Katsuya and Seto to bed, both of them holding each other tenderly.  
“Yes.” I smiled back, taking Yusaku’s hand into my own and wrapping my free arm around him.  
“Mokuba can finally relax and stop worrying about his brother, too.”  
“Indeed. It's such a sad thing to know there are boys like him who have to suffer through childhood.” I rested my head on Yusaku’s.  
“You really have a soft spot for people like him, don't you?” Yusaku spoke empathetically, embracing me with his own free hand.  
“Mmm…” I agreed, “People deserve to have happy, peaceful childhoods. Ones like our own shouldn't ever happen.”  
“Yeah…” Yusaku agreed solemnly.

\---

“Kaiba sir, somebody has come to visit you.”  
“Who is it, Karen?” I asked calmly, sighing. This was the eighth person this morning. I'd already turned the last seven away, so surely I'd have to do the same with this person?  
“They say their name is Kogami Ryoken, sir.”  
“Let them in.” I ordered almost immediately.  
“Of course.” Karen bowed, then shuffled away to her desk.  
“Hello, Seto.” He greeted, walking in through the door.  
“Hello, Ryoken.” I smiled, and I felt my muscles relax a little in his presence.

“Ryoken nii-chan!” Mokuba put down his gameboy jumped up from one of the chairs in the room and ran toward the visitor.  
“Hey Mokuba!” Ryoken said with equal energy, scooping Mokuba up into a hug, “How have you been doing?”  
“I've been doing great! Nii-sama has too!”  
“Good to hear.” Ryoken put Mokuba down and gave his head a friendly pat.  
“Come and take a seat.” I gestured to the chair on the opposite side of my desk.  
“Thank you.” Ryoken sat down. Mokuba returned to his game.

“What brings you to my office today?” I asked, putting a stack of paperwork down.  
“I came to check up on you. How have you been feeling? How have things been going with Katsuya?”  
“I've been feeling more relaxed while working. Sleep is becoming easier. Everything just feels… lighter.” I sighed a sigh of relaxation, “Katsuya has been well too. He seems less closed off than he used to be. It's nice, being able to hold someone as you drift off to sleep…” I yawned a little.  
“That's good. Next week, do you think you can stay at my place for one night? Bring Katsuya with you.” Ryoken stood up and walked around the desk until he was behind me.  
“Of course. I'll have Karen schedule it.”  
“Thank you.” Ryoken kissed the top of my head and gave my shoulders a firm rub, my shoulders melting into his grip with no resistance, “Eat some sea salt ice cream before going to bed tonight. I'll see you next week.” He smiled then headed for the door.  
“I'll do that. Goodbye.” I said, smiling back at him.  
“Bye bye, Ryoken nii-chan!” Mokuba called out.  
“See you around, Mokuba!” Ryoken called back, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

\---

“How was Seto when you visited him today?” I asked, cuddling Ryoken affectionately.  
“He was doing fine. Mokuba was happy too.” Ryoken answered, wrapping his arms around me and running his hands along the flesh of my back, “Kaiba responded perfectly to my presence and the stimulation I gave him. I think we've got quite the loyal knight in our midst.”  
“That's good.”  
“With a bit more treatment, we should be able to make full use of him. We'll have to check up on Katsuya tomorrow and see where he's at.”  
“Mmmm… I hope he's progressing smoothly.”  
“In any case, we've hit two birds with one stone. We've helped Mokuba, and we've got two more knights.” He sighed and smiled, “They're almost completely submissive, just like you.”  
“They are?” I asked  
“Yes.”  
“Then we better do our best to ensure they end up like me.” I smiled back, “After all, It's for the best.”  
“You are quite correct about that.” He leaned in and whispered, placing a kiss on my cheek at the conclusion of his sentence.  
“So, what are we doing tonight?”  
“Just a little bit of hypnosis, then we can sleep. How does that sound?”  
“Mmm… good…” I breathed.  
“Well then, close your eyes and relax in my embrace…”

\---

“You called?”  
“Please, come in. Yusaku and I would like to check up on you.”  
At the front door, Ryoken took Katsuya’s hand into his own and came into the living room, sitting him down on the couch next to me.  
“Good morning, Katsuya.” I gave his hair a pat, and he smiled gently in response.  
“Good morning, Yusaku.”  
“How has your morning been so far?” Ryoken asked, taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch to me, Katsuya in between us.  
“It has been fine, but uneventful.”  
“I see.” Ryoken put his arm around Jonouchi’s waist, earning a small noise of interest followed by Katsuya melting back into his master's arm.

“We're going to hypnotise you today.” I explained, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, causing Katsuya to become less grounded in reality and slip into a light state of relaxation, “That's something you want, isn't it?”  
“Yes…”  
“Tell us, why do you want it?” Ryoken asked, smirking a little.  
“It… it’s…” Katsuya tried to think of a response. I wasn't sure if he was struggling because of how spaced out we had made him, or because he genuinely didn't know. Ryoken, however, seemed to know why, because he stepped in to help Katsuya.  
“It's because it's what we want for you, isn't it?”  
In his confused state, Katsuya contemplated for a moment whether this was why he wanted to be hypnotised. He didn't seem to have any ideas of his own, so he agreed with Ryoken’s explanation, “That… must be why…”  
“It is why.” Ryoken affirmed, strengthening his point, “We're going to boost your loyalty a bit when we have you hypnotised, so you won't need to hesitate like that again. We'll make the answers all clear to you.”

“How does that idea make you feel?” I asked, drawing a hand back from his shoulder to stroke his cheek.  
“It makes me feel… grateful.”  
“It makes you grateful towards us?”  
“Yes.” Katsuya inhaled slowly, “You're giving me a gift…”  
“We are, because you're our precious patient and knight.” Ryoken leaned in and pecked Jonouchi’s cheek, “We shall bestow upon you all you need to know. You know what to do to accept our gift, Katsuya.”  
Katsuya nodded, shutting his eyes and relaxing in preparation for the feeling of rapture he was about to receive.

“Rest your body and mind… Draw calming, cool breaths… Listen to our voices…” I whispered sweetly into his ear.  
“Just leave everything to us… We know how to take care of you… We know what is good for you…” Ryoken joined in, his voice sharing a heavy likeness to the sound of an angel singing. Katsuya sunk backwards into the couch and into the shared embrace of Ryoken and I.  
“Breathe deeply… Stay still… You are at our loving mercy…” I continued, shifting myself to be closer to Katsuya.  
“Steadily come under the command of Yusaku and I… Accept our control into your kind heart…” Ryoken spoke with soft finality, so close to Katsuya he was almost kissing his ear.  
“When I get to one, I want you to open your eyes and be ours… Three… Two… One…”

Katsuya opened his eyes slowly, his euphoric and weary gaze decorating the look of total submission burned into his countenance.  
“How are you feeling?” Ryoken asked, nudging Katsuya with his cheek.  
“I… feel…” He trailed off.  
“Something the matter?”  
“I feel… whatever you… want… me to… feel… Ryoken-sama…”  
“Oooh…” Ryoken whistled.  
“What is it?” I asked.  
“He's pretty deep in his trance. He wouldn't dare do or think anything without our command.” He explained.  
“Amazing…” I stared at our subject in wonder.  
“Katsuya, you feel unparalleled security right now. Here, in the arms of you masters, with them looking after your needs… The only other time you will feel something like this will be in the arms of your lover.”  
“Security…” A small, yet deep smile grew on Katsuya’s face.

“So, what do we do now?” I inquired.  
“I thought maybe we could have a bit of _fun_ while conditioning him. What do you say?” Ryoken giggled.  
“I like the sound of that.” I chuckled, “Take the lead.”  
“Hold still Katsuya. We're going to… _prepare_ you.”  
Ryoken began sliding Katsuya’s jacket off, motioning for me to start removing other items of clothing. I took hold of his shirt and rolled it up and over his head. Katsuya had no reaction to himself slowly being exposed, except to keep staring dead ahead with an absent expression.  
“Just a little more.”  
Ryoken and I worked to carefully remove his bottoms too, stripping him down until his body was completely bare.

“We haven't even seen Seto like this yet.” Ryoken noted with interest, inspecting Katsuya’s being.  
“What do you think?” I asked.  
“He's rather handsome under all those unnecessary layers.” Ryoken placed his hand on one of Katsuya’s shoulder blades and slowly ran it down the skin of his back, humming.  
“Am I not enough to satisfy you?” I said, mostly joking.  
“Haha, of course you are. You're my one and only.” He leaned over to me and kissed me on the lips, “That’s why we're not going to do everything the term _fun_ entails with Katsuya today. He's only going to get a small taste.”  
“So… what are we going to do?”  
“Full indoctrination while giving him a bit of pleasure, without touching anything private. Him being naked is admittedly more for the purpose of making him feel vulnerable to contrast with the security we provide.”

Ryoken leaned in and kissed Katsuya’s chest, “Here's what we’re going to do…”

\---

“Hey, big bro, how have you been recently?” I asked, walking into my brother's room.  
“I've been feeling great. Why do you ask?”  
“You've been acting… different. Did dad hurt you? Do you really feel great?”  
“Dad hasn't touched me. I've been hanging out with some wonderful people and they've been helping me feel happier.” Big bro Katsuya smiled at me, but his happiness was hollow and unnerving.  
“Big… bro? Who… who are these people?” I asked, gritting my teeth in fear.  
“That doesn't matter.” He kept smiling that dead smile, “All that matters is that things are better.”  
“If… If you say so, big bro…”

\---

I couldn't let the way he was acting go, so I resolved to find out who these people were and find out what they were doing to big bro.

My opportunity came later that week when he left his house one morning out of the blue. I followed him and shadowed him through back alleys, streets and empty lots of land he passed through to get to his mystery destination. It was half an hour before he started walking up some stairs to a house by the ocean. I walked up the steps behind him, being as silent as possible.

Katsuya knocked on the door. It was now I realised my mistake of following him up the steps. There was nowhere I could use as cover. Before I could run back down the stairs and get to safety, the door clicked open. Two men, one with white hair with blue streaks and the other with a wild mix of two shades of blue and a hot pink in his hair, were there. The men took big bro into their arms, before the white haired one shot an icy glance my way.

“Katsuya, you brought company. Care to introduce us?” He said, voice deep and rich.  
Big bro turned around.  
“You came with me…!” He was surprised, but not angry, “This is my little sister Shizuka.”  
“Nice to meet you, little Shizuka.” The one with crazy hair smiled.  
“W… what have you done to big bro? He's changed!” I sputtered.  
“He's changed for the better. Why don't you come in and we'll show you what we've done to help him?” The blue eyed one offered coolly.  
“N… no...!!!” I stuttered, seriously considering running.

“That's okay. You'll probably end up coming in anyway.” The green eyed one said, looking past me. I quickly turned around to see what he was looking at. Seto Kaiba stood there with Mokuba by his side.  
“Hello Shizuka. Good to see you again.” His smile was there but it spoke no genuine words of happiness to me.  
“You seem… different too…”  
“Hey Shizuka.” Mokuba smiled cutely. His smile actually seemed real.  
“Mokuba, what's going on here?!” I asked, panicking. I was surrounded.  
“Nothing bad. You should join Ryoken nii-chan, Yusaku nii-chan, Seto nii-sama, Katsuya and I!” He cheered.

All of them closed in on me…

\---

“My dear Shizuka, things aren’t so bad.” Ryoken ran the hair brush through Shizuka’s hair, “We're here to look after you and your big brother.”  
Shizuka continued to stare mindlessly ahead of her, and nodded.  
“Why don't you join us Knights of Hanoi? You'll be able to experience happiness like this any time you want!” I said.  
“Indeed, Yusaku is correct. We'll ensure you have a nice, happy and healthy childhood. What do you say? Will you join us?”  
Shizuka nodded, “Yes… Ryoken nii-chan… Yusaku nii-chan…”


	2. Chapter 2

(Please see next chapter's notes to see why there isn't a chapter 2 here!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Angel wakes up in the Hanoi prison with a young girl named Shizuka by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "GRiDGALAXY, where is chapter 2?!"
> 
> I didn't write it! My good friend Green Phantom Queen wrote what I'd consider to be the second chapter here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605710
> 
> She did a wonderful job expanding on some of the scenes I wrote! There are details in her chapter that you need to read to understand this one. Please go and read it, I promise you'll enjoy it!
> 
> ALSO! I'm writing this as a gift for GPQ! Happy birthday! :D

"Hello…? Are you awake…?" A gentle, female voice whispered. Soft hands were pressed against my side as they shook me a little, "Hello...? Nee-chan…?”  
I groaned a little, and rubbed my eyes then opened them. “Who… who is that…?” I managed. My body felt weak and tired. I raised my head from the ground where I was lying and looked over at who the voice belonged to.  
“I’m Shizuka.” said the person who was shaking me awake. She was a young girl with long brown hair and a gentle expression.

“Shizuka…?” I looked at her and blinked. Out of the corner of my eye I could see shades of blue. I was in my Blue Angel form. Other matters quickly arose in my mind, “I’m still in the network…? The last thing I remember is that I was dueling Playmaker and…”  
“You lost, didn’t you?” Shizuka suggested, peering down at me with a sympathetic expression.

I nodded, and a frown worked its way onto my face, “Where are we, Shizuka?”  
“We’re in a cell in the Hanoi prison.”  
“The Hanoi have a prison in the network?” This was news to me. Surely I would have found it by now if it had existed?  
“It’s located in the Hanoi network. We’re no longer in Link VRAINS.” Shizuka looked regretful.  
“I get why I’m here, but why have they locked up a young girl like you?” I sat up and gave Shizuka a concerned frown.  
“I… I don’t really want to talk about why I’m here.” Shizuka stuttered. She sounded frightened. I could understand why.

“How long have you been here, if you don’t mind me asking?” I asked.  
“...a week. But I might be wrong. It’s hard to tell when there’s no way of knowing how much has passed. There aren’t clocks or anything here.” Shizuka looked like she was on the edge of tears.  
“That’s awful!” I exclaimed. That long!? The poor girl! She was so young, and so innocent looking.Those heartless Hanoi had locked a helpless and harmless young girl up! Being Blue Angel meant being a role model to me, so I felt like I had to do something. But it wasn’t just that, as being the eldest in this situation I felt I had to take charge and look after her, just as my big brother had done for me, “I’m here now. We’ll find a way out of here, I promise.”

Her expression brightened, “We will…?”  
“Of course!” I smiled as reassuringly as I could, despite being nervous myself, “I’ll do everything I can to get us out of here.”  
“Oh thank you, Blue Angel nee-chan!” She lunged at me and gave me a big hug, “I’m so happy I’m not alone…!”  
I wrapped my arms around her and gave her head a pat, “Everything is going to be okay.”

\---

It had been many hours since I had first woken up. Shizuka was exhausted and had fallen asleep on my lap around the second hour as I sat slumped against the wall of the cell. I had taken the time to look around our small cell to see what options I had in terms of getting out. The walls, roof and floor were all solid concrete, and the bars at the front of the cell were thick wrought iron. There was not much space between each bar. There were multiple programs running within the walls of the cell from what I could tell, as I had put my hands up against the wall and felt the buzz of code running. There were no windows in our cell or out in the hallway beyond the bars, so I couldn’t see if it was night or day outside. Only after noticing that did it occur to me that the Hanoi network might not even have a night and day cycle like regular Link VRAINS. Did hackers and cyberterrorists care about this sort of thing? I for one certainly did not know.

I hadn’t found out more about Shizuka before she had fallen asleep. I had asked many questions in an attempt to maybe help her out, but she seemed afraid of telling me. She was fine with just hugging me like I was a big sister to her though, so seeing that make her feel more calm made me happy. At least I could help the poor girl in some way.

I was also quite afraid myself, but I didn’t show it. I had to stay strong for Shizuka’s sake. I knew that networks were full of errors and holes, so there was no doubt in my mind that there might be some way for us to escape this cell. I didn’t have any hacker or programmer knowledge though, so I didn’t know what to look out for or what I could do to get out.

Nobody ever walked down the hallway outside of the cell. For a prison, it was strange to see no guards. Perhaps they were very trusting in whatever programs they had applied to out cell? Either way, I found it strange. There were also other cells in the hallway, but nobody in them. The prison seemed empty from where Shizuka and I were. Could it really be that we were the only prisoners?

All I knew at this point felt like the equivalent to nothing. All I could do was sit and wait for Shizuka to wake up again.

\---

“... but then Playmaker did his final attack, and I fell off of my D-board. Everything beyond that is a blur…” I explained, answering the question Shizuka had asked me about what happened in my duel with Playmaker. She had said that she hadn’t seen it, but didn’t explain anything further than that.

“You tried your hardest, Blue Angel nee-chan!” She said, eyes wide and bright, “I want to be a strong duelist like you one day!”  
“Huh?” I was caught off guard, “But I lost…?”  
“Playmaker must have cheated or something, there’s no way you would have lost in a fair game.”  
“I don’t think he cheated, though… That’s just not like Playmaker.”  
“But he’s with the Hanoi. They aren’t nice people. I don’t think Playmaker is nice anymore…” Shizuka shook her head sadly.  
“They’ve probably done something to him-” I began, but I immediately fell silent when I heard something I didn’t expect.

There were footsteps coming down the hallway. I looked over at the source of the sound the moment I heard it. A man with short blond hair, dressed in a white Hanoi uniform was walking down the hallway.  
“A knight...!” I gasped. This was the first one I had seen since I got here. Shizuka looked into the hallway too, with an uncharacteristically calm expression.  
“Yeah, this particular knight visits every now and again and…” She trailed off.  
“Shizuka…?”

The knight approached our cell, and stood right in front of the wrought iron bars.  
“Shizuka, you are coming with me.” He commanded, voice devoid of emotion. His brown eyes were stoic and intimidating.  
“Y… yes….” She mumbled, getting up.  
“Shizuka, no…!” I held on to her, stopping her from going to the knight.  
“It’s okay, Nee-chan, they probably won’t hurt me.” She gave me a small smile that either indicated that she was nervous or trying to reassure me, “It’ll cause us both trouble if I don’t go.”  
“But Shizuka…!”

Shizuka went straight towards the knight, much to my disbelief. She stood in front of the bars, opposite the knight, and he reached through the bars as if they were nothing. It seemed the knight had a program that let him phase through the bars on the front of the cell. He grabbed Shizuka’s shoulder and pulled her through the bars.  
“Please, don’t take her…!” I begged, standing up and lunging for the iron bars. I tightened my hands around the coarse metal, “Take me instead!”  
“I am following Revolver-sama’s orders.” He replied simply. He turned around, still gripping Shizuka’s shoulder, and walked off down the hallway with her. Shizuka didn’t struggle.

“Shizuka, no…!!!” I exclaimed, “NO…! GIVE HER BACK…!” I felt tears forming in my eyes, “DON’T HURT HER…!” I reached through the rough metal bars and gave a loud scream.

\---

I waited and waited and waited for them to bring Shizuka back, if they were even planning on it. I just hoped that she was okay. She didn’t deserve to be tortured, punished or experimented on, or whatever the Hanoi had in store for her. She was too young for this sort of thing.

All of a sudden, I heard two sets of footsteps sounding down the hallway. Hope filled my heart as I ran to the bars of the cell once more and watched the hallway, hoping that Shizuka was coming back.

She did not.

My hope did a backflip and turned to anger in an instant. Coming down the hallway was Playmaker and Revolver himself.  
“WHAT DID YOU DO TO SHIZUKA…?!” I screeched at them, “TELL ME!!!”  
“She is quite safe, we assure you.” Revolver stated flatly, meeting my stare and stopping right in front of the cell with Playmaker by his side, “Anyway, Shizuka is not why we’re here. We would like to have a talk with you.”  
“Well I don’t want to talk unless I’m SURE Shizuka is safe.” I spat, giving Revolver a glare of disgust.  
“We will be letting her back here after we’re done talking.” Revolver walked through the bars, pushing me back, “That is, of course, if you cooperate with us.” He added with a smirk.

“You play dirty…” I hissed.  
Playmaker phased into the cell, “I’m afraid this is just how we have to do this. We promise that cooperating with us is in your best interests.”  
“As if.”  
“But they really are.” Revolver purred, “Now then, would you please sit down for us?”  
“I’m not your dog.” I crossed my arms.  
“Very well.” Revolver smirked and clicked his fingers, and the walls flashed red for a brief moment. My avatar was forced to the ground in a sitting position and I couldn’t get back up.  
“You have a program for this…!?” I snarled.  
“We have programs for many more things embedded in these walls.” He answered simply, sitting down in front of me. Playmaker sat close by his side.

“You’re one of our patients, now that you’re here.” Revolver explained, “Do you know what the goal of our organisation is?”  
“To make life miserable for everyone in the network.” I spat, giving him an angry glare.  
“No need for so much attitude.” He shook his head, then turned to Playmaker, “How about you tell her what we want?”  
Playmaker nodded, “The Knights of Hanoi wish to save people from the Ignis threat, and save people from themselves.” he said robotically, as if he were reciting he had heard a million times over. I was very creepy to listen to, like an old recording of the voice of a person who is long dead.

“What’s an Ignis?” I asked.  
“That doesn’t matter quite yet. We’ll teach you that in the future.” Revolver shrugged, “But the second part of our organisational goal is very relevant right now.” His voice took on a serious tone, “We’re going to save you from yourself.”  
“That just sounds like some stupid way of justifying hurting others.” I mumbled.  
“But that simply isn’t the case, Aoi.” He shook his head.  
“You know my real name…!? Really!?” I felt my eyes go wide with fear. I wasn’t entirely surprised that he had found it out, but since he knew he would be able to track me down in real life, I felt even less safe than I did before.  
“But of course we do. But worry not, we’ll introduce ourselves using our real names.” Revolver put his hand to his heart, “I’m Ryoken Kogami.” then he gestured to Playmaker, “And I believe you already know him in real life. This is Yusaku Fujiki.”

“Fujiki-kun!? No way…! No way…!!!” Panic was setting in fast, “They got you…!?”  
“I thought you’d be more surprised that I was Playmaker, rather than me being one of the Hanoi.” He said with a hollow chuckle.  
“Please, refer to us with our first names.” Revolver smiled.  
I shook my head.  
“Don’t be so closed off. We just want to help you.”  
“The only thing you can help me with is getting out of here.” I growled.

“All people have problems.” Revolver explained, ignoring my comment, “The human mind is such a beautiful thing despite those problems. But the poor minds of the people suffer at the hands of these problems. We want to spare people that pain. We want to help them be free of stress, sadness, despair… All of the things that hurt. You are in pain, Aoi.”  
“You’re just a bunch of crazy cyberterrorists cultists!” I hissed, “I don’t need ‘help’, whatever that means, and I am not in pain!”

“But what about wanting to be seen by your older brother? Don’t you feel lonely while he’s always at work?” Playmaker asked.  
That left me speechless.  
“What about your friend Miyu? I heard she is in a coma these days. Don’t you feel lonely, not being able to reach out to the only friend you really ever had?” Revolver added.  
“I… I…” I stuttered, I could feel my eyes watering. I begged my eyes to not cry in front of the Hanoi.  
“Doesn’t working as an idol feel so isolating? So many people know you, but you can never really connect with them…” Playmaker shook his head in dismay.  
“Please… stop…” I whispered. My eyes were struggling to hold the tears back.  
“And what about always being treated like a little girl? Nobody ever thinks you’re strong enough to do anything. They baby you and treat you like you’re so weak.” Revolver continued.  
“I SAID STOP…!” I screamed. Tears escaped my eyes and flowed down my cheeks.

“See? You’re in so much pain. You’ve bottled all of this up.” Revolver reached over and wiped a tear from my face, before I jerked away from his hand, “But we care. We just want to rid you of this pain.” Revolver grabbed my hand before I could pull it away from him, and he pulled me over to where he and Playmaker sat.  
“Let us help you.” Playmaker said, “We don’t want to see you in pain.”  
Revolver pulled me up into an embrace and gave my back a pat. Playmaker also wrapped his arms around me.  
“LET GO…!” I screamed through tears. I tried to break free of their hold, but Revolver clicked his fingers again, the walls flashed red once more and I found myself unable to move, like a ragdoll.  
"Shhh…" He patted my hair gently, "There is no need to resist."

"Please, stop...!" I cried helplessly, "Let me move...!"  
Playmaker wiped some tears from my face.  
"Please…! I don't want to be here…! I don't want to be involved with whatever this is…! Why are you hugging me like this?! Let me go…!" I begged, the desperation in my voice clear. I was terrified.  
Revolver sighed, "Very well. This time we'll back off." He let go of me, and Playmaker did too, "But next time we visit, we won't. Please take your time to think things over so that you can see that all we want is for you to be happy."

I didn't say anything as he lay me down on the ground carefully and stood up with his knight.  
"By the way," He added, looking down at my motionless form, "As you've probably seen, this prison is an empty one. We've put you in a cell with dear Shizuka so that you don't feel so alone. We could have put you in any other cell, all by yourself."  
"We know how much loneliness hurts you, so we've given you some company." Playmaker gave an empathetic smile, yet something about it was off.  
"Please keep that in mind. We're leaving now. Shizuka will be back soon." Revolver concluded, turning around and phasing out of the cell. As soon as they both made it out, I could move my avatar once again.

\---

"Shizuka!" I shouted down the hallway. They really were bringing Shizuka back! This was one of the best things to happen since I arrived here.  
"Nee-chan!" She shouted back happily. The knight beside her brought her up to the front of the cell and pushed her through the bars before turning around and walking away.  
I immediately gave her a big hug, "I'm so glad you're back. Did they do anything to you? Are you hurt?"  
"I'm fine." She smiled, "They said they were doing something with you though. Are you okay?"

"I… I don't know…" I admitted.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
I chuckled sadly, "Ah, forget I said anything. It'll make me sound uncool and incapable. We need to focus on finding a way out of here!"  
"But Nee-chan, I really want to know…" Shizuka said, sounding slightly sad, "I care. I promise whatever you say won't make you sound any less cool."  
"No, I really couldn't-"  
"Please, Nee-chan, tell me." She looked at me with big puppy dog eyes..I couldn't say no.

"Revolver himself and Playmaker came into this room, and they were telling me about their goals and… and then they said some things that made me unhappy." I answered her as best as I could, "They made me, well… cry… And then they started hugging me…"  
"They made you cry? That's not very nice…" Shizuka commented, "At least they gave you a hug to make up for it."  
"I don't really feel like the hug helped with anything, rather the opposite, Shizuka." I pointed out.  
"But hugs show that people care! They must have cared about something to do with you crying." She smiled.

"Well… after making me cry they offered to 'help' me, but… I don't like that. They're a cult, and they're up to something…"  
"Maybe they do just want to help, though?" Shizuka suggested, "The Hanoi haven't actually ever lied to me, they tend to be rather honest people."  
"Huh...?" I looked at Shizuka with confusion, "Last time we talked you suggested that Playmaker might have cheated… which isn't honest at all." I pointed out.  
"I did? I don't remember saying that." She looked just as confused as me, "Are you sure you're remembering our conversation correctly…? Maybe the shock of Revolver and Playmaker's visit has confused you." The sweet young girl looked very concerned for me.  
"Um…" I mumbled, "Maybe…"

\---

"It is time for you to come with me again." The blonde knight said, standing at the front of the cell.  
Shizuka nodded, and gave me a hug, "I'm going. I'll be back soon." She smiled gently. She turned and went to the front of the cell, where the knight took her through the bars.  
"Don't hurt her or else…" I glared at the knight. He paid no attention to me.  
"I'm sure I'll be fine. They've never hurt me." Shizuka assured me. They disappeared off into the halls of the prison, and I watched from the corner of the cell, hoping that Shizuka would be okay.

Just like clockwork, Revolver and Playmaker approached my cell upon the departure of Shizuka.  
"Hello again, Aoi." Revolver smirked, entering the room I was incarcerated in with Playmaker by his side, "We're going to pick up where we left off.”  
I was very displeased to see them again. What were they trying to do with me? Last time they had started hugging me, and they only let go after a lot of screaming. They had said that they didn’t intend to stop this time. I tried not to think of what horrible things last time could have escalated into.

“Come over here, Aoi.” Revolver held out his hand to me, trying to beckon me out of the corner.  
“No.” I said angrily, “I don’t want this.”  
“And what is it that you don’t want specifically?” He inquired, raising an eyebrow.  
“Whatever it is that you’re going to do.” I answered.  
“You don’t even know what that is yet.” Playmaker pointed out, approaching me, “How can you know if you want something or not if you don’t know what it is?”  
I gave him a glare.  
“Do you intend on leaving that corner?” Revolver asked, retracting his hand.  
I shook my head.  
“Yusaku, please remove her from the corner.”

Playmaker nodded, and gripped my arm. I tried to slap his arm away, but he kept a strong hold on me. Revolver clicked his fingers and and the walls flashed that dreaded shade of red, and I could no longer move.  
“NO…!” I screeched as my body drooped, “STOP!!! LET ME MOVE! LET ME GO!”  
“Just relax.” Revolver sighed, “It’s so much easier that way.”  
“HOW CAN I RELAX…!? YOU’RE ABOUT TO DO SOMETHING HORRIBLE TO ME, I JUST KNOW IT…!” I cried.  
“That simply isn’t the case.” Playmaker said, bringing me up into both of his arms, before going into the middle of the cell and sitting with Revolver.

“I promise, everything won’t feel as scary soon. You’ll see that we really do care, even of you don’t believe that now.” Playmaker promised me, giving my hair a gentle pat. I let out a loud scream.  
“I really don't want to have to mute you, Aoi. Please calm down so I don’t have to do so.” Revolver said in a firm yet oddly soft voice. The thought of not being able to speak struck terror into my heart.  
I immediately began to try and calm my crying and screaming. Being able to talk was the only freedom I had besides the ability to move, and I had already lost that freedom. However, I couldn’t calm myself down very fast, so I ended up hyperventilating and crying loudly instead.

“That’s right…” Revolver cooed, “Just calm down…”  
“It’s not easy when you’re threatening me…!” I sobbed.  
“It’s for your own good that we’re trying to get you to do this.” He smiled in the most unsettlingly sweet fashion, “Take some deep breaths. That always makes it easier to stop crying.”  
“Even if I stopped crying, that isn’t going to stop me from feeling frightened! I could start crying again at any moment!” I wept.  
“That’s not an issue.” Revolver said, “We’re going to make it so you don’t feel the need to cry so much.”  
“And we’ll numb the pain in your heart.’ Playmaker added, kissing my cheek a few times.

Kisses…?  
“Where...where is this going…?” I stuttered through tears. This was only getting weirder and scarier. Were they going to-  
“Nowhere bad. We just want to talk, nothing more, nothing less.” Revolver answered.  
“Then why are you hugging me…? Then why are you kissing me of all things…!?” I sobbed.  
“You’ll come to understand eventually. It might make you uncomfortable now, but in the future…” Revolver trailed off, “Well, let’s just say all of my patients, like Yusaku here, have started off as afraid, but they soon come to realise that there is no reason to feel that way.”  
“Patients…?”  
“Ryoken has helped fix my recurring nightmares and PTSD.” Yusaku answered, “He’ll help you too.”  
“I don’t need…” I began, but I paused when I remembered all of the things they had brought up last time, “...I… I don’t need help from you…”

“Nonsense. I’ll show you what wonders I can make happen. Just relax, you don’t have to worry about a thing.” Revolver spoke gently, brushing his hand under my chin and lifting my head to meet his gaze. I thought to look away as he was lifting my head, but it only took a split second before I changed my mind.

It was mesmerising.  
His eyes were glowing a soft, dim purple unlike any other purple I had ever seen before. It was a calming glow, and drew my gaze in. My eyes were locked onto his. As the last of my tears escaped my eyes and one of them fell to the ground, I found myself staring deeper and deeper into his eyes.  
“Relaxing, isn’t it?” He asked softly, giving my cheek an affectionate rub. He traced the tattoo on my avatar’s cheek with his thumb, “Just keep looking.”  
The patterns in his irises began to shift and spin in the most captivating ways, like there were purple fireflies dancing around his pupils. The movements dragged my focus deeper and deeper into his eyes, and the image of it all took over my mind. A set of hands, probably Playmaker’s, pressed into my shoulders and started to melodically massage them.

“Just let them draw you in deeper… and deeper… and deeper…” Revolver coaxed, “Doesn’t it feel nice…? Doesn’t it just feel right…?”  
“Yes…” I found myself whispering. I wasn’t really thinking about anything except for his eyes.  
“See? Doing as we say isn’t so bad…” He said, voice as sweet as icing, “I know more things that could make you feel even better. All you have to do is close your eyes and listen to my voice, and feel Yusaku massaging your shoulders ever so carefully…”  
“Don’t worry about gazing into his eyes anymore…” Yusaku whispered into my ear with a voice like honey, “I understand how brilliant and beautiful they are, but closing your eyes and listening to Ryoken will make you feel euphoria beyond your wildest imagination.”  
I let my eyes slide shut, and I listened attentively.

“Empty your mind… Let my words fill it, and echo throughout your head… Let my voice fill you with feelings of warmth and comfort…” Ryoken purred, “Feel yourself becoming more and more relaxed, and as you do, feel your will weakening… Feel your memories fading… Feel yourself gently falling under my control… Let ecstasy take over your heart…”

\---

“... And take a deep breath… As you release that breath, you will come under my complete control.” I concluded, “Please, open your eyes.”  
Blue Angel, or rather Aoi, opened her eyes slowly, revealing a dreamy gaze that was seemingly fixated on nothing at all. It looked right past me as if I wasn’t there, but I knew that the only person she would pay any attention to in this state was me and whoever else I commanded her to obey. Speaking of which…

“While you are like this, you are to follow all commands given to you by me and Yusaku, understand?”  
“Yes…” Aoi breathed.  
“Very good. Follow all of our commands like this, and we shouldn’t have any problems.” I kissed her cheek, “There are only a few things I’d like to order you to do this time, but there will be more and more things we ask of you as we have more sessions like this. We’ll make the transition into your role as a knight as smooth as possible. When you wake up, you are to remember nothing of our sessions until we tell you otherwise. Understood?”  
She nodded subtly, which earned her another kiss, this time on the back of her neck from Yusaku.

“To start with, how about we get you calling us the right thing?” I cupped her cheek with my hand, “You are to refer to us by our first names. We’re going to end up being very close eventually, so we might as well skip the formalities, right, my dear Aoi?”  
She nodded, “Yes…”  
“So, who are we to you?”  
“Ryoken… and Yusaku…” She whispered.  
“Very good. And we shall refer to you as Aoi, as shall our other knights. It’s okay to call the other knights by their first name, too. Last names distance us from others, so we don’t use them. Being close to others is something that is very important to us, just as it is to you.” I explained, “Yusaku, would you like to do the honours with the next thing we’d like our precious Aoi to do for us?”

“But of course.” Playmaker purred, “We understand that you were very frightened before. It’s such an awful feeling, isn’t it? But you’re okay now. Everything feels warm, peaceful and loving… Just as everything should be. You deserve to feel safe and secure like this, Aoi.”  
“I… do…?” She asked quietly.  
“There’s no doubt about it.” He smirked, “We know just how much you’ve been in pain, so we’re giving you this feeling to make everything feel better. You’ve been so strong, Aoi. We respect that, so we are rewarding that with this wonderful feeling.” He ran his hand through the girl’s hair, “But it’s such a new and wonderful feeling, isn’t it? I don’t imagine you have felt it before. Do you know what the name of this feeling is?”  
She shook her head.

“Control. We’ll teach you so much more about this feeling as we have more sessions, but all you need to know for now it that hypnosis is the only thing that can induce this sweet feeling.” Yusaku’s voice took on a serious edge, “You should never resist hypnosis from us. It’s good for you. It gives you this indescribably good feeling. It will heal your broken heart. Do you understand?”  
“I won’t… resist… I can’t… refuse…” She declared hazily.  
“Very good.” I praised both Aoi and Yusaku, “I think that’s enough for today, don’t you?”  
Yusaku nodded in agreement.  
“Aoi, you are to fall asleep as soon as we leave this cell. You’ll wake up after having a refreshing rest, and you’ll be filled with the pleasure we’ve just instilled in you.”

\---

I blinked, and worked to clear a strange, hazy feeling from my mind. I could barely remember what had just happened. Playmaker and Revolver were here, patting my head and giving me kisses and… I just couldn’t remember anything after that. All I knew was that right now, I felt amazing. My avatar felt lighter than usual, and my heart felt just a little bit less heavy. A warm feeling coursed through my body and I didnt feel frightened or threatened anymore. I just felt satisfied and at peace.

“Blue Angel nee-chan…?” A quiet, young voice asked, “Are you awake?”  
I nodded.  
Shizuka crawled over to me from the corner of the cell, “You’re smiling. Did something good happen?” She gave me a bright smile of her own.  
“I… I don’t know.” I said casually, sitting up, “I just… feel like smiling.”  
“Your smile is very pretty.” She said, giving me a hug.

“Where… did Ryoken and Yusaku go…?” I asked, looking around the cell in a light daze.  
“They left a while ago, and you’ve been sleeping since.” Shizuka answered, “You looked very at peace, nee-chan. They must have done something very nice to you.”  
“But… But they’re the Knights of Hanoi…” I said, trying to snap myself out of the dreamy state my mind was in, “They locked us up here, and…” I trailed off, falling silent as Shizuka put her finger to my lips to hush me.  
“You really can’t judge by appearances. Things aren’t always what they seem at first.” She said in a thoughtful whisper, a peaceful smile still on her face, “You’re the happiest you’ve been since you first came here. They really must have done something nice for you.”

I didn’t know what to say in response. Was Shizuka right, perhaps…?  
“Maybe fighting the Hanoi was wrong…” She continued, “Maybe we should just open up our hearts to them, and let them help us. I don’t think they’re really as bad as we’ve been led to believe. They haven’t hurt us, and they’ve made you happier… Perhaps we were mistaken?”  
I looked at Shizuka, conflicted and wondering what to say.  
“You don’t need to say anything about it, Nee-chan.” She said, reading my expression, “It’s just food for thought. I’m not sure either.”

\---

All the blonde knight had to say to get Shizuka to come over to him was her name. Upon hearing it, she immediately stood up and approached the bars at the front of the cell. As he pulled Shizuka out of the cell, he looked over to me, “You aren’t going to yell or threaten me this time?” He asked, expressionless.  
I just frowned and gave him a look of being unsure.  
For the first time, he smiled and showed some actual emotion, “Shizuka will be just fine.”  
I watched silently as he led Shizuka down the hallway, a protective hand resting on her shoulder. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t feel as sure that it was the right thing to do as before.

I knew now was the time I would have to make up my mind, as Ryoken and Yusaku would be visiting soon. Would I keep fighting back, or would I do as the Hanoi wanted?

\---

As soon as we were out of sight from the cell, my big brother spoke.  
“You’ve done a great job, Shizuka.” Jounouchi said, lifting me up onto his shoulder and giving me a piggyback ride through the prison hallways, “Aoi seems much less aggressive towards us.”  
“I was really happy to see Aoi nee-chan smiling again.” I said, ruffling Jounouchi’s hair, “Ryoken nii-chan and Yusaku nii-chan really helped her!”  
“She was smiling? That’s wonderful.” He commented, grinning. We made our way through the maze of hallways, and as we reached the end, the prison hallway faded out into an open living space. Jounouchi let me down from his shoulders.

In the living space was a set of three couches surrounding a table, and there was a wall with a big screen monitoring the network. On the middle couch sat Revolver with Playmaker bundled up closely by his side, nestled under his arm. Revolver was lovingly patting his head as he watched the screen on the wall. Mokuba sat on the couch to their left, excitedly sorting through a deck of duel monsters cards. On the couch to their right, Kaiba sat, anticipating my brother’s return. The moment Jounouchi saw Kaiba, his expression became calm and warm, like he was lost in a dream. He left my side went over to the other knight, and sat on the couch beside him. Kaiba was quick to embrace Jounouchi and press kisses into his hair.

Upon seeing me, Revolver pat the area next to him on the couch to beckon me over. I complied and sat down beside him, and he swept me up in a brotherly hug.  
“You’ve been absolutely wonderful in helping us with dear Aoi.” He praised me, ruffling my hair.  
“Thank you, Ryoken nii-chan!”  
He gave me a smile, “Aoi was very frightened when we went in to visit her, but I think you’ve had a nice, calming effect on her between sessions. I knew that trusting you to play her cellmate was a good idea.” He ran his hand through my hair as if he were brushing it, “Soon enough we’ll turn her into our Joan of Arc. And you’ll have a brand new Nee-chan, my little princess.”

“I’m looking forward to it!” I said with excitement, thinking of all the fun things we could do as sisters.  
“We’ll do the basic hypnosis, but Specter will have to complete the job with a special card…” He explained, “Ah, you don’t know who Specter is. He is a fellow knight. We’ll have to introduce him to everyone one day. Anyway, I’ll wake Yusaku up, and we’ll go and help Aoi some more. Why don’t you go and play with Mokuba?” He suggested.  
“I’ll do that.” I said as he let go of me before I stood up and got off of the couch.  
“Ah, actually… I wonder, would you like to help us out a little with her hypnosis?” He asked suddenly.  
“You would let me do that?” I asked, interested.  
“But of course. Anything for our little princess.”  
“I would love to!”  
“Great. We shall bring her back here for you then.”

\---

“Hello again, Aoi.” Revolver greeted me, stepping into the cell with Playmaker by his side. Playmaker crouched down a little and held his hand out to me. I looked straight at him, wondering what I should do.  
“Come over to us.” Revolver told me, sitting down beside Yusaku, “Come out of the corner.”  
I kept staring at the two, trying to hurry up the decision in my head.  
“Is something the matter?” Playmaker asked.  
“I…” I trailed off.  
“It’s okay. Come over here.” Playmaker beckoned, “You look unsure of what to do. We aren’t going to hurt you.” He promised softly, “You can tell us what’s wrong, just leave the corner and take my hand.”

I hesitated for a moment, but something at the back of my mind made me decide to take his hand. I wasn’t sure what it was, but it was enough to make the decision for me.  
Playmaker gripped my hand and pulled me close. “Very good.” He praised me.  
Revolver also embraced me, and as he did, he asked, “Tell us, what has you so uncertain right now?”

“I… I don’t know what to believe…” I stuttered, “You’ve locked me up, and an innocent little girl like Shizuka as well, and you attack people in the network… But part of me just doesn’t feel like fighting you or screaming and running in your presence...”  
“You’re a very perceptive person, Aoi.” Revolver said, “Your intuition is telling you that we really don’t mean any harm. We have a good reason for everything we do. Trust your instincts. We’re here to help you.”  
“But-” I began, but was silenced when Revolver put his finger on my lips.  
“This might help. Just look into my eyes.” He said, directing my gaze by lifting my chin.

His eyes were glowing. His irises were shifting, spinning and shimmering like glitter in a whirlpool.

It was mesmerising. It was beautiful.

\---

“We’re back, our little princess.” Revolver said, walking back into the living space. Playmaker followed him, carrying Blue Angel as he did.  
I turned to Mokuba, “We’ll have to continue this duel after this.” I said, smiling and getting off of the couch. He nodded with a smile, and put his hand of cards face down on the table.  
“It’s okay. I want to watch this.” He told me with a gleeful expression.

We both watched Playmaker put Blue Angel down on the middle couch carefully so that she was sitting in the center of it. I walked over and Revolver put his hand on my shoulder.  
“All you need to do is tell her how happy you have become, being part of the Hanoi.” He explained, “Yusaku and I will handle the physical side of things. Okay?”  
“Got it! I’ll do my best, Ryoken nii-chan!” I smiled, stepping between the table and Blue Angel.

Revolver and Playmaker took their places on the couch, one of them on each side of our patient. Playmaker cuddled into her side, but also reached around the back of her so that he could reach over to Revolver and hug him as well. Revolver put more focus into patting her head and back, but let Playmaker do to him as he wished.  
“Just listen to Shizuka. Focus on how happy she has become. Know that you can be happier like her, too.” Revolver purred into Blue Angel’s ear. She nodded.

“Aoi nee-chan, I’m so glad that you’ve been able to experience hypnosis. Ryoken and Yusaku will make life so much better for you, like they have for me and my brother.” I began, “I haven’t had an easy life… but they’ve done so much for me. I don’t want to go back to the way things were. I feel so much happier than I ever did before.” I looked over at my brother, still cuddling up to Kaiba on the couch. Even though he was completely swept up in all of the love he was receiving, he gave me a supportive smile. I continued, “Everything started a few years after I was born, when my parents split up…”

\---

Ryoken rubbed his eyes then opened them. He gave my hair a pat as soon as he finished coming back to reality after logging out of the network.  
“Shizuka did a great job, didn’t she?” I asked, clinging to him.  
“But of course, she did a wonderful job. Aoi started crying at one point, and she seemed very relieved when Shizuka told the part of her story that involved us.” Ryoken agreed, “The impact on Aoi must have been big.

“Aoi is transitioning to being one of us very smoothly. I’m so excited to have another knight join us.” I nuzzled Ryoken’s chest.  
“Yes, however that’s going to have to wait until Specter arrives with that special card he has prepared for her.” Ryoken pointed out.  
“Because when she takes that card, she will no longer be able to leave us. It signifies the point of no return.” I recited, remembering the words Ryoken had used to describe the card on a previous occasion. To me, his words were doctrine that I lived by. My statement had earned me a delighted smile from Ryoken.  
“You remember well.” He praised me.

Then, the doorbell rang.

“Oh my… speaking of which, that must be Specter now.” Ryoken smiled, “Let us go to the door to greet him. Takeru will be with him, too. I just know you two will get along.”  
“Let’s go then!” I said excitedly. I was eager to meet these two knights that Ryoken spoke of so often, yet I had never had the chance to meet.  
We got up from the bed we lay on together, and made our way to the door. I held my breath as Ryoken twisted the door handle and pulled the door open.

“Welcome, Specter and Takeru.” Ryoken greeted our two guests.  
“It is lovely to see you again, Ryoken.” The guest with off-white hair bowed. Behind him, the other guest with white and red hair hid shyly.  
“Please, come in. I simply must introduce you to Yusaku.” Ryoken stepped aside from the door and so did I, letting the guests in.

We all head into the living room, where the guests sat down together on a couch, and I occupied another. Ryoken, who had chosen to not take a seat, introduced us, “Yusaku, this here is Specter.” He gestured to the guest with blue eyes, “And this is Takeru.” He gestured to the other one, who had pale purple eyes.  
“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you both.” I said, smiling at them.  
“As it is with you.” Specter chuckled, “Ryoken speaks so kindly of you.”  
I found myself blushing at that comment.

“I’m going to go and make some tea for everyone.” Ryoken said, turning towards the door to the room, “Please, take the time to get to know each other. Yusaku, why don’t you go and sit with them?” He suggested. I nodded and got up, then head over to their couch. Ryoken left the room.

Specter held his hand out to me and I took it, sitting on the side of Specter opposite Takeru. I cuddled into Specter’s side, causing Specter to make a noise of approval. Takeru clung to Specter’s coat, watching me with nervous eyes.  
“Don’t be so shy, Takeru…” Specter purred, giving Takeru’s chin a rub, “You and Yusaku already understand so much about each other. Everything is going to be okay.”  
I really wanted to help Takeru feel more at home too, so I reached over to him and pulled him into an embrace with Specter and I. Takeru made a little ‘Eep’ noise, which I found to be rather cute, but he quickly warmed up and melted into the embrace.

\---

I placed the tea I had just brewed down on the coffee table, observing the three on the couch. Yusaku and Takeru both had their arms wrapped around each other, lying over Specter’s lap, and looked very relaxed.

“I knew you would get along perfectly.” I said, sighing happily.  
“Takeru is usually much more closed off when it comes to interacting with anybody who isn’t me these days.” Specter mentioned, patting his patient’s head gently, “He has warmed up to Yusaku very quickly.”  
“You’re looking much better than when we last met, Takeru.” I commented, crouching down and kissing his forehead, “I trust that Specter has been taking excellent care of you?”  
“He has.” Takeru answered simply, yet you could tell his words were sincere and full of meaning to him.

Seeing me being affectionate to Takeru, Yusaku reached out to me, hungry for some affection of his own, and I took his hand and gently kissed his wrist.  
“Now then,” I began, “Why don’t we all cuddle each other and enjoy some tea and conversation?”


End file.
